


Beyond The Stable

by hondo1111



Category: Umagoya - The Stable
Genre: Bestiality, Body Modification, Bondage, Breeding, Childbirth, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Horses, Inflation, Lactation, Medical Experimentation, Minor Character Death, Object Insertion, Other, Porn, Pregnancy, Sex Toys, Surgery, Unbirth, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondo1111/pseuds/hondo1111
Summary: A young maid experiences extremes under the whims of her Mistress and Master.





	1. Fun With Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Umagoya (The Stable)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389978) by Sumomo Dou. 



> This is a retelling, and expansion, of the story from the one-shot doujinshi by Sumomo Dou.  
> It is not required to read the douhinshi, but I found it to be entertaining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a retelling of Sumomodou's manga, 'The Stable' and... a little more. If you enjoy this story, please take a moment to look up the manga and give it a look. I found all of Sumomodou's works to be fascinating.

I am the maid of the daughter of this family, and although I have known her a good many years, I don’t always understand her very well. We first met when we were in Kindergarten together. I was already much taller than her back then. Well, I was taller than all the other girls in the class and most of the boys too, but Ojo-sama was a lot shorter than anyone, so we were the extremes in the classroom. There was another way she was different from me. Ojo-sama was always very smart while I struggled with a lot of things. Over the years of our Elementary School days, she helped me out a lot and, I admit, I followed her around everywhere. When it came time for testing to go to a Middle School, I was hopeless though. I cried a lot and was quite upset that I wouldn't be able to keep going to school with the friend that I adored. But she was so good to me, she saved me from my sadness.

Her father came to talk to my parents and the next thing I knew, I was going to live in Ojo-sama's house as her personal maidservant. I knew that was something I could do. I may not have been that good in school, but I could clean and I knew how to cook at a very early age. Because of that, I was soon cleaning and cooking for my Ojo-sama all the time.

Their house was huge and had lots of exciting things in it. Her father was a scientist and had laboratories on one side of the house. I wasn't allowed to go there by myself but I didn't need to anyway. All of my work was on the other side of the house where Ojo-sama lived. Sometimes I accompanied her to the part of the house with the laboratories, but I tried not to touch anything since I didn't know what might be dangerous or expensive.

I ended up having a lot more time with Ojo-sama than I thought I would too. She was so smart that her father paid tutors to come to the house and teach her privately. Because of that, she didn't even leave me alone when she went off to school. The tutors also taught me lots of things too. They weren't as hard as the things that Ojo-sama was learning, but they patted me on the head when I got the answers right and I really liked that.

Ojo-sama had a play room in the house that had the latest toys and games, but it was the stables behind the house that she enjoyed the most. There were several horses in the stables but her father had purchased a smaller horse for Ojo-sama to ride since she was still so small. At almost thirteen years old, she was still only 96 centimeters tall, so she really did need the smaller horse. On the other hand, I kept growing like a weed and I was a hundred centimeters taller than her even though we were the same age.

Sometimes I would walk alongside Ojo-sama while she rode her horse and we would be at about the same height. But I couldn't keep up with her trotting horse when she made it run, so her father got a big Mare for me to ride. I wasn't as good a rider as Ojo-sama but I enjoyed riding with her anyway. I liked my horse too, but she didn't fascinate me as much as Ojo-sama's stallion. I was looking forward to the ride we were supposed to go on after breakfast. It was late spring and the meadow up in the hills would be full of wildflowers. Ojo-sama was so pretty, I always liked seeing her among all the flowers, so I got up extra early to make her breakfast – so we could get an early start.

After making her breakfast, I go to awaken Ojo-sama. She knew we would be going to the mountain meadow today, so I was a little surprised that she wasn't already up. I walked the long hallway from the kitchen to her rooms on the second floor still excited about riding the horses and seeing the pretty flowers.

“Ojo-sama, your breakfast is ready. How much longer will you sleep?” I called out to her as I entered her room. But I didn't see her in her big four poster bed or her bathroom. “She isn’t here?”

So, understandably, I ask myself where she could have gotten to. Despite being so small, she is a very capable person, so I wasn't worried about her safety so much. But this delay meant that we would be late riding the horses and seeing the flowers. She wasn't in her playroom, so I decided to look for her outside. _Her breakfast is getting cold…_

“Ojo-sama?” I called out as I entered the stables. There was no answer, but I checked each of the stalls anyway. She isn’t here, either… I thought that she might be getting the horses ready but she wasn't even in her favorite horse's stall. Totaro was the name of her horse and the one that fascinated me. The bulge in his cock sheath attracted me like a magnet.

“Ojo-sama, are you down here? You aren’t here, either?” I checked underneath Totaro as if I might find her there. I could easily see that she wasn't there but it was an excuse to get close to his warm body and get a good look at that marvelous sheath. I had visited Totaro many times and he knew what happened when I got close to his sheath. It would be too embarrassing if Ojo-sama ever found out what I was doing with her favorite horse, but I convinced myself that I wasn't doing anything wrong since Totaro seemed to like it too.

“Hey… Totaro, you must know where she is hiding?” I asked as my hand stroked the horse's cock sheath. That was all it took for the monster to emerge from the sheath before my eyes.

“So? Won’t you give away where she is hiding?” I pretended to ask Totaro while my hand stroked his growing shaft. I knew that he didn't have the largest cock of any horse, but it was plenty large to me. The tip was as big around as a large plum, but it got bigger toward the base where it was as big around as a honeydew melon. From the base to the tip it was as long as my arm from my elbow to my fingertips when he got all the way hard. I knelt there beside him, mesmerized at the giant cock filling my vision.

“What are you doing here?” Ojo-sama startled me from behind.

“Hi! Ojo-sama!?” My hand was firmly gripping Totaro's cock and I knew she had caught me. I was embarrassed about getting caught and worried that Ojo-sama would be mad at me. But she had a suspicious smile when she pulled me away from Totaro and made me follow her back up to her room.

 

Since I had done _that_ with Ojo-sama’s favorite horse, she had to punish me. She had me fetch a box from a high shelf of her closet when we got to her suite. Interestingly, the box had my name written on it. I didn't ask any questions though, since I knew that Ojo-sama had caught me doing something wrong.

“Lift up your skirts now.” Ojo-sama said as she pulled something out of the box. I did as I was told and stood with my unprotected pussy on display to her when I saw that she was holding a vibrator and chastity belt harness. There were two vibrators there and I knew that one of Ojo-sama's fetishes was in store for me. I was certain of it when she gestured for me to spread my legs wider.

“Yes, Ojo-sama.” I spread my legs wide and held my skirt out of the way for her. She stuck vibrators in my pussy and ass. Then she pushed until they were embedded deep inside my body. Finally, she put the chastity belt harness on me to keep the two vibrators from getting out. I felt a terrible shiver run up my spine as she turned the little dial on the control panel in her hands and both of the vibrators came on.

“Why do you always check him like that?” Ojo-sama asked.

“That’s not true… this was the first time!” I lied in an effort to minimize my embarrassment, but she saw right through me. The vibrators got more fierce. “Ahh! I’m sorry, it was the second time...”

“How often have you had these desires? If you don’t tell me, I’ll turn up the vibrators!” Ojo-sama smiled as she asked me about my kinky habit.

“It was the sixth time this week.” I confessed.

“So, almost every day… You seem to be really fond of the horse. Do you want to have sex with him?” Ojo-sama asked with keen interest. I was loosing my mind to the vibrations in my pussy and ass and if I didn't keep control, I would cum in front of Ojo-sama. Her question almost did me in though. The idea of having sex with Totaro's big cock was something I had often fantasized about. But the harsh reality was that, even though he was small for a horse and I was big for a girl, he was still much to big for me to take.

“I can’t… Horses are much too big...” I stuttered as I felt my vibrator inspired orgasm building.

“That’s no problem, give me your pussy and womb, so we can grow a horse in your body and I’ll make it so you can have sex with a horse! My father developed a laboratory for experimentation in transplantation. Should I ask him or am I out of luck?” She cooed in my ear as the orgasm got closer and closer. So many wild thoughts were circling my hormone addled brain at the moment. Getting fucked by a horse and actually getting knocked up with a foal was an incredible thought. I could feel my orgasm getting closer and I desperately wanted to touch my clit, but Ojo-sama wouldn't let me release my skirts and I had to be satisfied with the two vibrators inside me. She could see the need in my face and mercilessly told me, “I would desperately like to see how a horse penetrates your pussy!”

“Ah, yes!” I cried out as I came. Somehow I was still able to keep holding up my skirts, even though I was drooling and gasping from the pleasure of the vibrators.

 

Ojo-sama didn't waste any time. As soon as I agreed, she gave me a moment to recover from my orgasm, then had me follow her across the big house to the places where her father performed his medical experimentation.

It was an unusual laboratory. After a test was performed, I heard that the transplantation of my womb and pussy would begin. I slept through the entire operation. When I awoke, I was lying on a bed I was tied to. I now have to spend a week recovering from getting a horse’s womb and pussy implanted in me. My arms and legs were folded back and bound with thick leather straps. Chains were attached to my bindings and pulled taut to keep my arms and legs spread wide and my body as immobile as possible. Probes were pushed into my anus and my urethra and tubes connected to keep my bowels and bladder cleaned out. Lastly, Ojo-sama put a ball gag in my mouth and buckled it behind my head. She would come by several times a day and feed me a liquid nutrient while my body healed.

“I asked how the operation went. Perhaps I should take your simple bandages off at once?” Ojo-sama removed my bandages and caressed my abdomen that now housed the transplanted reproductive organs from a horse. I wondered how the operation went too, and was concerned if it would just be numb or how much feeling these new parts would give me. But my concern was obliterated with a blinding flash of pleasure that came from my new pussy.

“Hnnnn!” She stuck her finger in my pussy. I almost passed out from the pleasure of feeling Ojo-sama’s little finger running along the length of my new pussy lips. I could only hope that the parts deeper inside me would feel this good. I was so wrapped up in the reverberations of the pleasure from her finger that I didn't notice that the restraint chains had been released and I could move around again… but not for long.

“So, how do you like this harness? Isn't it great? I’m going to put it on you now.” Ojo-sama said with a smile as she held up a larger harness that would bind me from my neck down to my waist. It was made with steel rings and thick leather belts like the ones I still had on my arms and legs. It scared me a little at first, but not much. After all, I had already been wearing restraint belts for a week… what difference did it make that there would be more of them. And, it also meant that Ojo-sama would be spending more time with me like she had been for the last week. I always had more fun when I was close to Ojo-sama.

“Nnh…” My body is bound by the harness. My arms were rebound behind my back, and the ball gag was put back into my mouth. Chains were then fastened to it. They connected to metal rings in the harness and the bindings on my legs. The chains were used now to pull my legs as wide open as possible as Ojo-sama pulled something out of another box that also had my name on it. This box was a bit larger than the last one though.

“Well, what’s this?” Ojo-sama holds another one of those contraptions that are designed to penetrate into my bowels, womb, and bladder. But this one is a lot larger and looks a lot more menacing than the last one. “It’s almost as big as a horse’s? I’m going to stretch your private parts with it.”

I screamed through my gag as all three elements of the brutal device are pushed deep into me. The huge toys in my genitals completely filled them. A huge tube for waste in my anus, an huge vibrator in my pussy, a tube in my urethra for urine and a small vibrator pressing against my clitoris were all secured with belts. I screamed once more from the pain of the gigantic vibrator in my new pussy. The pain was almost unbearable as I felt the end of the monster push against my cervix. But, at least it did answer the question of whether or not the transplanted pussy would be able to feel anything.

The gag in my mouth is removed and a tube is pushed down my throat and into my belly. I watch as the reddish liquid runs through the tubes and into my mouth. I can't taste it and there is nothing I can do to stop it from draining into me as I feel my tummy filling with it… whatever it is.

“This will help you to become fertile and prepare your body for impregnation.” Ojo-sama ran her fingers down my chest from my mouth to my belly. Then she patted the thick belts over my crotch where the ends of the huge vibrators and probes were held in place as she said, “The _big_ vibrator is getting you ready to take a horse cock. As soon as your body is ready, we’ll get a chance to see you getting bred by Totaro. Aren’t you excited?”

Over the next several weeks, my body was constantly fed the serum and the vibrators were swapped out with larger and larger ones. Sometimes they used probes that pushed all the way into my womb and inflated me until I looked like I was in the last few weeks of a real pregnancy. This was kept up until I was able to take a man’s arm all the way to the elbow, and the nurse told Ojo-sama that I was fertile. Early the next day, the feeding tube was pulled out and the gag was put back in my mouth. A lot of people came into the chamber where Ojo-sama had been keeping me and I felt like I would finally be leaving this room.

“Uh!” I was put into a wheeled framework and fastened to it with chains. My body was immediately incandescently hot, my pussy spasmed and began to drip. At least a dozen chains fastened me to the frame as another maidservant wheeled me out of the room.

“Nhooooouuuh!” it was so embarrassing to be wheeled through all the halls of the house and then out into the back yard. On the way, all of the other servants and Ojo-sama's family members watched on as I was wheeled to whatever destination Ojo-sama had in store for me.

“We are going to take you to the stable now.” Ojo-sama told me. She was walking along side me and I could see a very happy smile on her face. But I couldn't smile. Beside the gag in my mouth, I was scared about what was about to happen to me. Was this it? Were they really going to let Totaro fuck me? Or was this just a preparation? And, if they did let him fuck me, would I really be able to take it… or would his big horse cock break me? I wanted to ask a lot of questions but my mouth was gagged and my arms were bound firmly behind my back. There was nothing I could do except look around and hope that I would be able to survive this. I looked up at Ojo-sama and she smiled back at me. I wish it had been a smile of assurance or sympathy, but I had known her for a long time and I knew that she was running on pure excitement. She hadn't been kidding when she told me that she was looking forward to seeing a horse cock fucking me.

I was taken to the stable and my chains were attached to a pulley. In moments I was out of the wheeled frame and being connected to lots of chains that ran across the floor.

“This is your partner. You get to have sex with him now.” Ojo-sama led her horse out of it's stall and over to where I was waiting on the floor. After the horse got on top of me, the chains were pulled up a little to the height where I fit. My pussy and his penis were now on the same level. The horse’s penis grew erect in anticipation. I could feel the big plum sized head of his cock pushing against my wet pussy lips and I couldn't help moaning through gag in my mouth. The excitement was in uncommonly intense. I was now suspended under the horse by the chains that connected to the harness I was wearing. Other chains that connected to the bindings around my thighs, spread my legs to the outside of the horses flanks. My head was pulled up so that the spectators could see my face just as I felt pain and a terrific pressure against my pussy. I screamed through gag again as the head of the big horse cock popped into me. There was nothing I could do but take the pain for now. They were pulling the chains to lift me and pull me back onto the gigantic shaft. The horse’s penis is forced into me. Because such a huge horse penis was pushing into me, my pussy stretched open while it slid further into me. One of the attendants that was assisting with my breeding called out the penetration as my pussy opened wider and wider to accept the huge invader. “10cm, 20cm, 30cm…” I screamed as I felt the cock fill my pussy as it continued to push deeper and deeper into me. The horse pushed further, until I had an orgasm. My body was moved while the chains are adjusted. I was lifted a little higher and my legs were spread even wider. Then they started pulling me back onto the horse cock once again.

“The head of his cock is now pressed against her cervix.” someone asked, “Should we pause here for a bit?”

“How much cock is still outside her pussy?” I heard Ojo-sama ask.

“Another 20 centimeters still remains outside her pussy, but… this is also the thickest part. I don't know if she can take it.”

_Twenty centimeters! I can't take that much more, Ojo-sama. Please make them stop. For a little while at least. So I… so I can get used to it. Already it feels like this horse cock is going to break me in half!_

“Thank you for your concern, but I have been preparing her for this for some time. Please proceed.” Ojo-sama said. And, a moment later, the chains started to move again.

I screamed from my frustration that Ojo-sama couldn't hear my plea for a rest. But my scream turned into something else as I felt the monster cock slowly dilating my cervix open with it's unyielding pressure. He’s now 40cm in me and pushing into my womb. The head of his cock popped into my womb and I screamed even as a wave of orgasms shook me to the core. With each stroke I receive uncountable orgasms and the horse wouldn’t stop. The pain and the pleasure was too much for me. I struggled mightily – but futily against my bonds, and I screamed until my throat was hoarse.

“Fifty centimeters.” the attendant called out. For a moment, I lost consciousness as the thickness took it’s place. Now Totaro was getting into it too. His cock was surrounded by a tight pussy and he wanted to breed. I could feel the muscles in his powerful legs tense as he got ready to thrust into me. Frightened, I looked around and saw Ojo-sama, but she was only smiling as she watched her favorite horse and her friend being bred. Pulling halfway out, he quickly pushed back deep inside me again. I screamed again as I felt my abused pussy stretched even wider to accept more of the mammoth horse cock.

“Sixty centimeters… he is balls deep inside her now.” the attendant reported.

Moments later, I felt a huge mass of sperm from the horse’s cock flood into my pussy. The horse withdrew his penis. I moaned as I felt his cock pulling out of me and returning to it's sheath. At the same time, the chains were being loosened and I was lowered to the floor so that the horse could be led away.

“You were a good boy, Totaro. A very good boy. I'm so proud of you.” Ojo-sama said as she patted her horse and fed him some treats. Then, after he had calmed down a bit, she turned to me.

“The insemination is finished. Did you enjoy it?” She asked while she led her horse back to his stall.

To make sure the horse’s sperm didn’t ooze out of me, I was hung upside-down by the chains. My arms were still behind back, my legs still folded, and the ball gag still in my mouth. As the attendants were hoisting me into that position, I thought it was terribly unfair that Totaro was patted and given treats while this is what was happening to me. She seemed to be gone for a long time and I guessed that she was taking the time to give him a thorough brushing to let him know how good he had been.

But then I saw Ojo-sama coming back to where I was hanging from the ceiling rafters. She was carrying a box and had a very happy smile on her face. My spirits lifted and I thought she would compliment me and give me a treat now.

Then I saw the cruel vibrator thing come out of the box even as I felt myself being lowered from the ceiling. Ojo-sama handed the box to the workers and knelt to smile at me while they pushed the triple penetrator into me. Once again, the device that penetrated my anus, my pussy, and my urethra was pushed into me and secured with belts. I was surprised that it wasn't intensely painful as the thing was pushed into my abused pussy. In fact, I couldn't help but moan from the pleasure when the monster filled me up and trapped a huge wad of horse cum in my womb. I wasn't released though. Moreover, I was chained to a plain bed on the floor of the stables.

“Until the pregnancy is confirmed, we are going to leave you here to rest for a while.” Ojo-sama said. Then she signaled the workers and they pushed the bed I was on into one of the stalls and closed the gate. The vibrators got turned on, whereupon I immediately began to move and shake. I moaned incoherently as one orgasm after another washed over my exhausted body. Sometimes I whimpered. Sometimes I cried out. But there was no-one there to hear me but the horses.

 

I'm not sure how long I was kept in the stall. I think it was for only one night, but I can't be sure. After that, I was confirmed pregnant. The body of the foal in my belly kept growing bigger and bigger. Even though the breeding was done, I was kept bound in the leather belts and gagged. Sure, the belts were loosened as my belly and breasts grew, but I was never out of them for long.

“You look so wonderful like that.” Ojo-sama told me as she walked with me through the house. She was wearing her usual princess-like clothes, but the only thing I had been wearing for quite a while, were the leather belts and steel chains. My naked breasts were not restrained by any belts and, with my arms always bound behind me, I could not cover them when someone looked at me. I tried to let Ojo-sama know how much it embarrassed me, but she insisted on taking me for long walks through the house, and even outside on the grounds. Indeed, she seemed to enjoy showing me off as much as I found it terribly embarrassing.

“I have been keeping track of your development and your titties have grown quite a bit.” Ojo-sama told me. “I am tempted to have you milked like a cow after you give birth to the foal. Does that interest you?”

“Nnnn” was all I could say through my gag but no matter what I said, I knew that Ojo-sama would do whatever she liked. Just then, we got to the great hall in the house and Ojo-sama handed my chains over to another maidservant.

“Let me know when she's done. I want to have more fun with her.” Ojo-sama said as she walked away back in the direction of her rooms.

“We are going to wash you, then take you on your daily routine, as medical oversight.” The other maidservant told me.

“Hmm?” I tried to ask the maidservant where Ojo-sama was going. After the third week of my pregnancy, it seemed that she had to go somewhere every day for a few hours. I was usually busy with being checked over or exercised anyway, but I always liked it better when Ojo-sama was near.

“That's not your concern.” the maidservant told me and pulled me along toward the laboratory wing.

 

I moaned as I tried to walk through the hallways of the mansion. My arms were still bound behind my back, the weight of the foal in my belly was throwing me off balance, and the vibrators wedged inside my pussy and ass were all throwing me off. I moaned after only a few steps made the vibrators change position which forced another orgasm on me. In spite of the big heavy foal in me, I was walked in fetters. But that might have been a good thing. Without them, I probably would have fallen several times every time I had to cross the house.

Several months had gone by and my belly was now huge with the foal. Sometimes it felt like more than I could bear. But Ojo-sama was so happy when she saw me. She would rub her little hands over my swelling belly and smile like a little angel. She was still disappearing for several hours every day, but I was a good maid and if that's what she wanted, then I would live with it. I only hoped everything would be okay between us when this was all over and the foal was out of my body.

 

Twelve months after the breeding in the stable, it was time for me to give birth. My horribly bloated body was bound to a curved platform that only intensified the pain of carrying the foal inside my body.

“I know that this isn't the most comfortable position for you, but I have a film crew here to record this and… well… this is the best position for catching all the action.” Ojo-sama told me as she wiped some perspiration from my face.

“Mmmmf” I yelled at her reasoning for binding me like this and also because a contraction just ripped through me.

“I have the pain medication standing by.” I heard an attendant say.

I tried to look to see who was talking but in this position I couldn't see anything past my big boobs. I couldn't even see my vagina where I would soon be giving birth to a pony.

“Oh no. There will be no pain medication.” Ojo-sama insisted, “This is Totaro's foal and I want it to be as healthy as possible. So, this will be a natural childbirth.”

 _What! I'm giving birth to a horse! There is nothing natural about this childbirth! Please, Ojo-sama… please let me have something for the pain!_ I wanted to cry out… but I was still gagged and could only scream incoherently.

Then I screamed even louder when I felt another contraction hit and my pussy opening up. It’s coming out. It’s leaving my womb out through my pussy. “HHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH”

I don't know if I blacked out or just spaced out. But the next thing I knew, I was being wheeled away, still bound to the curved platform.

“You'll be happy to know that your foal is with your mare now.” Ojo-sama told me. I tried to look around to see where she was, but I still could only see in front of me and not much else. I guessed she was walking beside the maidservant that was pushing the cart that I was riding on.

“It looks like the experiment was a success. Did giving birth to the foal feel good?” Ojo-sama asked me. She was teasing though. Since she hadn't bothered to remove my gag, there was no way I could reply to her. A moment later she came in to view though and that made me very happy.

I was released from the cart but still in my harness as I was moved to a padded surface and secured again. I had thought that they would be removing all the belts since the foal was born and the experiment was over. Or… that they would tighten the belts up since I was now much smaller since giving birth and the straps were now hanging loose. But they didn't seem to be in a rush to do either.

“Look, this pussy is perfectly okay...” Ojo-sama said as she reached an arm deep into my stretched out womb and caressed me from the inside.

I screamed into the gag with the sudden sensation on my abused insides.

“Your womb and pussy have been fairly harshly used, but they are still so nice and warm… Now, my body will be thoroughly cleaned so it will be suitable for your womb.” Ojo-sama said as she started undressing and was immediately surrounded by maidservants that were there to assist in cleaning her.

“Hnnn?” I couldn't believe what I had heard… or that Ojo-sama would really want to try something like this. Then I wondered if something like this could really be possible. I knew that she was smaller than the pony that I had birthed, but there were so many other things to think about. Stunned, I watched her preparations.

After cleansing, her body is prepared with harnesses around neck, wrists, thighs, and ankles. They are joined with cables so that a switch can activate motors that will pull her into a tight fetal position. After putting all the pieces on her, they test the switch several times to make sure she is completely immobilized in the fetal ball.

“Ojo-sama, even like that, you look so cute.” One of the other maidservants who was assisting her preparations told her while she stood naked with only the straps on her. The maidservant put a gag into Ojo-sama's cute mouth but it wasn't like the one I had been wearing. And, from the way the maidservant held onto the straps, it didn't look like she would be wearing it for long.

“You have really changed.” another maidservant commented while she spread some kind of cream over Ojo-sama's breasts. It was only then that I noticed small gold rings through Ojo-sama's red nipples. I was shocked to see that, but I knew that if it was something she wanted, even her father wouldn't be able to stop her.

“Ojo-sama, you are so perverse.” Another maidservant said as she slipped a finger deep into Ojo-sama's anus and wriggled it around. I wondered why Ojo-sama was letting the maidservant get away with such a liberty until I saw them unpacking some familiar looking things from boxes.

“We’re putting in the tubes for your waste now.” The maidservant with her finger in Ojo-sama's anus said as she pulled her finger out and pushed an anal probe into her mistress. At the same time, another maidservant pushed a catheter through Ojo-sama's urethra and into her bladder.

I almost cried when Ojo-sama screamed into her gag. If I hadn't been bound where I was, I would have run to her and held her in my arms. Seeing Ojo-sama in pain was awful for me.

“These are the tubes for breathing and feeding.” The maidservant that had been holding the gag in her mouth removed it and replaced it with the long tubed that would go into Ojo-sama's belly and lungs. As soon as they were in place, the maidservant fastened the tubes to the collar around Ojo-sama's neck and ran them down her back to join with the other tubes coming from her anus and urethra.

“Does it feel good, Ojo-sama?” a maidservant asks as the button is pushed and her fetal position is tested with all the tubes in place. I look at the tightly bound body of my Ojo-sama with all the tubes running down to her cute little bottom and I want to hold her again. Even this way, she is so beautiful.

But there isn't time to admire her lovely form. The cables are released and she is lined up between my wide stretched legs.

Her head penetrates my pussy. I screamed more from the raw condition of my pussy than how much she was stretching me out. Surely, the recent birthing of the foal had stretched my pussy much more than little Ojo-sama's body would. She pushed me open wide… My pussy stretched open all the way for her head, her shoulders, her arms and legs, and I could feel every bit. She’s pushing into my womb! Despite wanting to do this, my body started thrashing about and I screamed at the feeling of something occupying the recently vacated womb. But the restraints were stronger than me and soon, the last of Ojo-sama disappears inside the me. All that was left were the different tubes that went to her life support machines. Oxygen and a food serum were pumped into her, and her wastes were pumped out.

Then the maidservants opened a box that had my name on it. I was used to this by now and accepted it. A tube for my urine is pushed into me. It felt larger than the previous catheters and I screamed until the ball was inflated inside me and it was connected to the same waste collection system where Ojo-sama's wastes would go. A tube for my waste is inserted up my ass. But this one didn't bother me as much. I thought that they would then be pushing a feeder tube down my throat, but they did something different then. A different group of people came into the room and the maidservants stood back while nurses approached me.

“All right, let’s check the position and alignment.” a nurse pushed her hand into my pussy and then through my cervix into my womb. A moment later I can feel Ojo-sama struggle as the nurse pushes a finger into her little vagina as well. “All right, pull her into a fetus.” the nurse calls out and one of the maidservants pushed the button on the control device that she had been holding onto. I can feel Ojo-sama struggling as her body is pulled into a tightly bound position inside my womb. When they are finished, the nurse signals that everything is good and pulls her arm out of me. I can still feel Ojo-sama struggling inside my body but she is more restrained now and feels a little smaller. It is certainly more comfortable for me now, but I wonder what it might feel like for her so deep inside me.

But my musings are forgotten when I see what is happening around me. Everyone becomes quiet and backs away from me and I notice that Ojo-sama’s father, the Master, has entered the room with another man.

“You’ve done remarkably well to put up with Ojou’s fetishes for so long. With all the things she has asked of me these last few years, it has been one surprise after another. But now it’s time for me to give her a surprise.” He motions for the other man to bring a truly long vibrator up between my legs. The man immediately slides it into my pussy and starts pushing it deep into me.

I moaned as the long vibrator pushed deeper and deeper into me.

“As you can see, this vibrator is quite long. It is going to penetrate through your pussy, your cervix, Ojou’s pussy, her cervix, and into her womb. She doesn’t know this is coming, so she may struggle a bit when it starts invading her.” Master said.

Ojo-sama suddenly jerked inside me and I knew that her pussy was now being penetrated with the long vibrator. Her jerking around inside me was painful, but erotic at the same time. I screamed in agony, but I felt my pussy become sopping wet as I came from the stimulation. But the stimulation didn't end when the vibrator was installed and secured inside us.

Every time I felt her breathing in my womb, my womb and pussy twitch and spasm… It feels so unbearably good.

Then, after her vibrators were turned on, she began to move in my womb again. I moaned from the pleasure that Ojo-sama's writhing body was churning up inside me. The vibrator lodged against my clitoris suddenly began to vibrate. A maidservant turns up the vibrator that penetrates both Ojo-sama and me. It was so intense, I just couldn't stop moaning. Ojo-sama immediately began to writhe more violently in my womb. I started to become delirious and though I might never stop cumming. Her constant writhing movement inside me gives me an unbroken string of orgasms. Her enveloped body pushes against my womb and pussy.

Now my body is again being prepared for something. My arms are pulled tight against my back and a restraint bar keeps my legs spread wide in a cheerleader split. Additional harness straps are added to bind me even more firmly. The straps were pulled tight and it began to hurt to breathe. I cried out in pain but more because I was worried what this might do to Ojo-sama inside me.

The gag was finally removed from my mouth, but I wasn’t given the chance to say anything. A tube was pushed into my windpipe and a pump for artificial respiration was attached to it, pumping fresh oxygen into my lungs. This had happened to me before so I only groaned at the pain this time. Another tube is pushed down into my belly and I know what that is for. A new set of tubes are attached to my nipples to constantly drain the milk from my breasts.

I am hung upside-down from the ceiling by pulleys. All the vibrators are placed on their highest setting. In my belly, Ojo-sama begins to rock harder and spasms because of overwhelming orgasms. Since my pussy and womb were treated like that, I continue to orgasm innumerable times. Every time that I cum, my womb and my pussy squeeze, and her body presses against me with an enormous strength… which makes me cum again. Our reactions become a perpetual loop that feeds on itself.

“After a bit of testing, we believe that suspending you like this should put your body in the most comfortable position for Ojou as she becomes accustomed to life inside your womb.” the Master said as he inspected all the tubes and connections. “Being suspended upside down for a long period of time will be painful at first, but try to bear it. In time, you may eventually get used to it. But for now, I must ask you to continue to take care of my daughter.”

The room is cleared of everyone and the lights are turned off. A cool air blows on my body while machines take care of filing me up and cleaning me out. But I care nothing about any of that. Ojo-sama is inside me and she is making me cum again and again. And, if her constant writhing is any indication, I am doing the same for her.

 

From time to time, someone comes into the room to check on us. When they do, the long vibrator that penetrates both of our pussies is removed and replaced with a new one. I start to look forward to each time because Ojo-sama always reacts for quite a while after each new insertion. It isn't for several days before I notice that the new vibrator is always a little bigger than the old one. But still, they are nothing that I can't take. I have had MUCH larger things inserted into my pussy, or passing out of my pussy. In fact, the horse cock that I had previously thought was so enormous, was nothing compared to having Ojo-sama crawl into my womb. And the vibrator wasn't even as large as the horse cock… at least not yet. If they kept going though…

That's when it hit me. They weren't doing anything to my pussy with those vibrators. This was all to open up Ojo-sama's pussy… But why?

 

“My goodness, you are certainly a trooper. I think you may be the best maidservant ever.” Master's voice woke me up from the daze I had been in for… I don't know how long.

“Thank you.” I said and was stunned at the sound of my own voice. I had been gagged for so long that if felt weird to be able to talk again.

“Also, congratulations on making it to one month under such adverse conditions.” Master said as he fell up into the air.

Then I realized that he wasn't falling. I was being lowered from my suspension and gently placed on a padded surface in the middle of the room. Looking around, I could see that there was a motorized wheelchair nearby as well.

“Are… are you going to take her out of me today?” I asked Master.

“Do you want me to?” Master raised an eyebrow as he asked the question.

“No… not really.” I said as I rubbed my swollen belly with my hands. … Which was when I noticed that my hands were free from behind my back. “I'm… free?” I asked worriedly. I was still enjoying the sensation of Ojo-sama inside me and this all felt like something that was coming to an end.

“Do you want to be free?” Master asked with a raised eyebrow again.

“N… no.” I answered while the workers were helping to put me into the wheelchair and connect all the hoses that came out of my pussy to the connections that were built into the wheelchair. Suddenly, I realized that Ojo-sama's air supply had been interrupted and started to panic.

“Don't worry about a little interruption. Anything up to a minute is built into the system. She'll be fine.” the Master reassured me. Then he said, “But I can't tell you how thrilled I am that you are so determined to take such good care of her. You really want to keep carrying her? You sure you don't want to be free of all this?”

“I'm sure.” I said with more determination this time.

“Well good, because you're not free yet and it isn't nearly time to pull Ojou out of you.” the old man said with a big smile. “In fact, we have some big plans for you and Ojou.”

“Oh really?” I was getting caught up in Master's excitement and looked up to the old man as one of the workers pushed my wheelchair out of the room and into the hallway. The previous month had changed me in a lot of ways and one of them was that I didn't even notice that I was naked in the hallway until one of the maidservants gasped when she saw me. Even then, I was only a little embarrassed.

“Yes,” Master spoke to me as he walked along towards the back of the mansion, “Do you remember how Ojou would disappear for a few hours every day while you were growing that foal inside you?”

“Yes, Master.” I did remember, but I had stopped wondering about what she was up to. If it was important to Ojo-sama then I was okay with it.

“She was coming to the laboratory to get treatments. The treatments were designed to get her ready to go into your womb after you gave birth to that foal.” Master told me as we left the house and walked down the path that led to the familiar stables.

“Really?” I had no idea that Ojo-sama had worked so hard to do this with me.

“Sort-of.” Master laughed, “That's what she thought anyway. In truth, I was also carefully feeding her the right chemicals and hormones to prepare her womb for pregnancy.”

“What? But, who's going to get her pregnant?” I asked as we entered the stables and I saw a lot of equipment set up and Ojo-sama's horse.

“Totaro.” he said with a smile. He stopped walking but the wheelchair kept moving until I was next to the strange looking platform.

“Did… did you give Ojo-sama a horse pussy too?” I asked.

“No, but during the last month I gave Totaro human testicles.” he said while the workers lifted me out of the wheelchair and maneuvered me into the odd looking frame.

“Human testicles?” I figured out what he was saying then and worried about poor Totaro, “Does that mean he can't make ponies any more?”

“Nope, he can still give you another foal.” Master chuckled, “I gave him human testicles in addition to the equine testicles he already possesses. Now he can get either one of you pregnant.”

“Really?” I asked while the workers strapped me in tight to the special breeding frame that Master had made for both of us. “So, that means that he's going to get us both pregnant now?”

“Not this time.” the old man walked over to Totaro and guided him back to me. “You aren't fertile and I don't think it would be safe for both of you to get pregnant while she is still inside of you.”

“Aww.” I was surprised with myself that I was actually upset that we couldn't do it.

“But, all the training you have been doing to keep your pussy aligned with hers will pay off now. You see, I'm going to have Totaro fuck you now. His cock will pass through your pussy and into your womb where it will then penetrate Ojou's pussy, and possibly even into her womb.”

“Won't that hurt her?” I asked.

“A bit, but we have been using larger and larger vibrators to get her prepared for this. So, I believe she will be okay.” Master said as the horse was guided into position over me.

“You don't sound like you're sure about this.” I said.

“I'm not. But with any experiment, there is risk.” he said as if lecturing a student.

“But… Ojo-sama is your daughter! You can't take that kind of risk with her.” I cried out.

“Please, don't concern yourself about this.” Master told me, “All appropriate preparations have been made. Believe me that I am not leaving anything to chance.”

“I… I don't think I want to do this anymore.” I said as I felt the big tip of the horse cock touch my pussy lips. I wasn’t so worried about myself – I had taken Totaro’s cock before. But the idea of little Ojo-sama’s body being broken inside me, worried me a lot.

“My dear, think about how you are bound now. Do you really think that there is anything you can do about it?” Master asked.

“AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEE!” I shrieked as Totaro lunged and sent his cock half way into my body with a single thrust. Thirty centimeters of cock was suddenly deep inside me, but that wasn't what really made me scream. The tip of Totaro's cock had struck home with Ojo-sama as well and she was writhing violently inside me. Pain and pleasure flashed through the chaos of my brain as fireworks exploded all around me.

“On the next thrust he should be completely inside you.” Master commented as he watched with the others. “And, for that matter, he should be completely inside Ojou as well.”

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” I screamed. I could barely take a thrust like that but it was sure to kill Ojo-sama. But Totaro didn't understand the concept of waiting when his balls were so full of cum and a hot wet pussy was squeezing half of his cock so nicely. The second thrust came and my eyes bugged out with the strain that the horse had just put on my body. The blood was pounding in my ears so hard that I couldn't hear my own scream.

For a moment, I didn't feel anything from my womb and I worried that Totaro really had killed his mistress with his big horse cock. But then, I felt her doing more than writhe in my belly. She was positively thrashing about inside me.

The thrashing was too much. I came instantly. Then I came again and again. I tried to beg them to take the horse away for a little while, but I couldn't even make words. Ojo-sama was trapped inside my womb while this monster cock ravaged her insides. A horse cock thrust into her deepest places and churned her up into a frenzied state of madness. And to top that off, my orgasms were squeezing her from all sides as my muscles contracted around her and the horse cock inside me. I worried for Ojo-sama’s safety as the big horse cock stirred both of us up with his wild thrusting.

But I couldn’t worry for long. Soon the madness of the pain and pleasure overwhelmed all other thoughts and I was lost to a seemingly endless cycle of orgasms.

 

I was barely consciousness when they led Totaro back to his stall. I still couldn't make any words with my mouth, but I could hear what Master was saying to some of his workers and a few of the maidservants.

“All right, I think we can call this a success too.” Master sounded congratulatory.

“Does that mean you want us to cancel any further sessions?” a worker asked.

“Absolutely not.” Master rebuked the idea, “I want them bred just like this, twice a day, until Ojou tests positive for pregnancy.”

“Yes sir.” the worker agreed. Then he and another worker set about unclasping me from the breeding frame and moving me back to my powered wheelchair. It was difficult to move about with all the life support hoses that had to be fed from the machines, through my pussy, and into my womb where they kept Ojo-sama healthy. But, for her, I would endure it.

“So, this will stop after Ojo-sama is pregnant?” one of the maidservants asked Master.

“Well…” Master thought about it and decided, “It should be safe to continue the sessions through the first trimester at least.

“Sir, you do realize that the mistress only intended to be inside the womb for a single month?” the maidservant asked.

“Yes well… this is part of the surprise I have for her.” Master sad as he stroked my distended belly. Then he looked into my eyes and asked me, “Ojou may well be inside here for the better part of a year. Do you think you can handle being that close to your mistress for that long?”

“Ah!” I hadn’t thought of it that way. He knew that I dearly loved Ojo-sama and that I would do anything for her. And now, he was giving me the opportunity to experience the ultimate intimacy with her. I would carry her within my own body longer than her own mother had. I would assist in her breeding and I would be carrying her while her own pregnancy developed within her own womb. Suddenly, a startling and exciting thought occurred to me, “Master, does that mean she will still be inside me when she gives birth?”

“That is what I intend.” Master smiled as he patted my head, “The child that is conceived from the cock that fucks both of you at the same time, will be born through both of your pussies. Does that sound like something you would like to try to do?”

“Yes Master!” I said excitedly. Then it occurred to me what would be happening to Ojo-sama’s body over the next nine months and I asked worriedly, “Her pregnancy will make her bigger won’t it? I don’t know if I will be able to handle that.”

“Don’t worry about that, my dear.” Master patted my head again, “Even if she ends up carrying twins, she won’t be as big as that foal you carried to term. I have every faith in your abilities.”

“You do?” it made me feel so good to hear Master say that to me.

“Of course. And besides, if you get to a point where it is too much for you, I do have a backup plan.” he said.

“Oh?” I worried that his backup plan might mean that he would take Ojo-sama out of my womb and I would end up failing both my Mistress and my Master. “What is that?”

“I will have you bound and gagged. The air and feeding tubes will be put back down your throat. And you will be kept that way until the experiment is over.” Master told me with a smile.

“Really?” I think the hopefulness in my voice startled him. “Do you think… that maybe we could practice that… just in case it becomes necessary?”

“Yes indeed,” he said softly, “you really are one in a million. I’ll see what I can arrange for you.

 

Ojo-sama was pregnant by the third day of our breeding sessions. But, just like Master had said, the breedings with Totaro continued for three months. Both Ojo-sama and I had become used to being fucked by a horse twice a day and had begun to truly enjoy it. So, when the three months were over and it suddenly ended, we were both craving it. I pleaded to Master for more breeding sessions, but he firmly told me that there would be no more until after the children were born. That’s when I found out that Ojo-sama was indeed carrying twins. I was happy for Ojo-sama’s good news, but sad about losing my fun times with Totaro. But Master had other plans to occupy my time.

Starting the next day, he began a three month program to determine if external stimulus on my body affected Ojo-sama inside me. I didn’t understand what all that meant until he had my wrists bound, pulled up into the air by a pulley in the ceiling, and then… I was whipped. Twice a day, I received lashes across my breasts, my belly, my back, and my legs. Only my arms and face were excluded from the relentless abuse to my naked and defenseless body. After it was determined that Ojo-sama was experiencing an orgasm whenever my body was being beaten, Master ordered that my whippings be increased to four times a day. I wondered if the only reason that they didn’t whip me all day long was so that my breasts could be milked and for the feedings. It was horrible at first, but I started to like it after a while. Just like the way my body started to respond to Totaro’s giant horse cock, I started experiencing orgasms from the whippings too. So, I was distraught again when the end of the second trimester came and the whippings suddenly ended.

But Master didn’t let me down. Just as we had previously discussed, he had me tightly bound and my body was lowered into a glass tank. Boards with a hole in the middle were placed over the top so that my head was the only thing that stuck out. Then a thick gelatinous substance was pumped into the tank. The gel never hardened up, but it was very thick and difficult to move in… and it put a lot of pressure on my big belly.

“Ah, marvelous!” I heard Master say as he entered the room. “You look splendid like this. How do you feel?”

“Um… the gel stuff feels very heavy and it’s putting a lot of pressure on my tummy.” I told him.

“Perfect! That is what it was designed to do.” Master explained, “For the last trimester, you will be confined like this. Of course, Ojo-sama’s body will be going through the most growth now so the combined pressures of the inside pushing out and the outside pushing in, will place a lot of strain on your body.”

“Is this… dangerous?” I asked.

“A bit.” Master told me, “There is a chance that this could be too much for you and you will die before the end.”

“How… how much of a chance?” I asked.

“About thirty percent. But don’t worry, there are contingency plans in case you die. Ojou will be safe whether you make it or not.” He said in a reassuring tone. I was glad that Ojo-sama would be safe, but it really didn’t reassure me.

“So, my chances are only seventy percent?” I asked aloud as I thought of never seeing Ojo-sama again.

“Actually, they aren’t that good.” Master told me, “I also ordered the formula in your feed to be changed to something that will promote breast growth and milk production. This will put additional strain on you, so that lowers your chances of survival to forty percent.”

“No!” I wanted it all to stop now. I was scared that I may never be able to see Ojo-sama’s face again.

“Don’t panic. The worst thing you can do is panic and give up. If you’re going to make it through this, you are going to need to fight on! Keep thinking about seeing those babies or your mistress again. Keep telling yourself that you can do this!” Master told me.

“Do… do you really think I can make it?” I asked him.

“I do.” he told me, “I shouldn’t, since all the numbers suggest that you will die early in the ninth month. But you have surprised me with everything you’ve done so far. So yes, I think you can do it!”

 

In the end, it was Ojo-sama that saved me. She was not quite finished with the eighth month of her pregnancy when she went into labor. I found out later that it was not so unusual to deliver a bit early when having multiple births, but I was scared at the time. They had to rush to get me out of the gel and mounted on the birthing table in time. And then, there they were… two beautiful little girls came out of my pussy and were brought up to my heavy breasts for their first feeding. While they were suckling my nipples and drinking their fill, I noticed that the medical crew was cleaning both Ojo-sama and me up, but they weren’t pulling her out of me just yet. From Master’s orders, it would still be another two months before I would give birth to my mistress.

 

When she was finally out of my body, I felt a tremendous loss. Of course there was a loss of weight from not having her inside me any more, but the comfort of always having my mistress with me was gone too. But she was not far away… at least for a while she was very close. Her body took a while to recover from being confined in the fetal position for a year. At first, she couldn’t leave her bed. Then she could only go out in a wheelchair. But finally, she had her health back and could do all the things she had done before.

She was fascinated with the two infants that she didn’t remember giving birth to. In fact, her memories were strange while she had been inside me and her father learned a lot about what that kind of experience did to the mind, by studying his daughter. Ojo-sama told me that I could keep the two girls as my own since she had no memories of them and they had already bonded with me. Her father was okay with that too, but insisted on giving them regular checkups as part of some continuing research.

It took almost a year, but our lives were finally settling down to something normal when Master came to talk to us about a new project.

 

He wanted to do the same thing again, with putting Ojo-sama’s body inside my womb. But this time, there would be additional alterations to me and there would be a few alterations to her as well. His research had come up with a way for Ojo-sama to get the air and nutrient she needed from my body, and her wastes would pass into my waste system. So, this time there would be no tubes. There would be no need for the powered wheelchair or any of the life support boxes. I didn’t mind the idea of them doing some kind of experimental surgery on me, but I was going to decline since they would be doing something weird to Ojo-sama this time. But I didn’t get the chance.

“Yes!” Ojo-sama sounded more excited than I had seen her in a long while. Then, the excited look faded when she reached up to her chest and hefted the larger breasts she now had – and still hadn’t become accustomed too. With a determined look on her face, she challenged her father and demanded, “But this time father, no surprises and no weird stuff!”

“I’m afraid I cannot make that promise. You see, I already have a couple of surprises in store for you.” he chuckled.

“You do?” Ojo-sama asked meekly. “Will I like them?”

“Probably.” he answered but didn’t sound any too sure of that answer.

“Will… will we survive them?” Ojo-sama then asked with a bit of fear.

“Probably.” her father did sound more confident this time at least. “Do you still want to do it?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Ojo-sama glanced over at ma and I nodded my head to let her know I would be willing if she wanted to do it again.

“How could I possible deny my little angel?” Master said as he sent the orders to start the process. I thought his comment was a little odd since he had just denied his daughter’s requests of no surprises or weird stuff. But I remembered the last weird surprise that he had sprung. The one that had me bound so that Totaro could fuck both of us and impregnate Ojo-sama. My body reacted by flooding my pussy with anticipation juices. Wondering if Master would have us breed with Totaro again, brought me close to orgasm.

Ojo-sama had reluctantly agreed and there was no way I would refuse Master now.


	2. Master's Experiments Continue

Ojo-sama and I were out for a walk through the gardens when we saw a number of attendants wearing medical science tunics rushing toward the stables. Our curiosity was piqued and we decided to go see what was up as well. I trotted along side Ojo-sama and was proud of how quickly she had recovered her strength after having been delivered from my womb. And, it had been more difficult for her than it would have been because her body was different after having been inside me for a year, than it was when she was put into me. They had been feeding her nutrients and hormones to encourage breast growth. So, when Ojo-sama awoke, she was surprised with breasts that were much bigger than softballs when they had previously been smaller than tennis balls when she had been put inside me.

My own breasts had grown quite a bit as well. They had continued milking my breasts the entire time I was carrying Ojo-sama inside me and both Master and Ojo-sama insisted that my breasts continue to be milked. In fact, one of the reasons she tried so hard in her physical therapy was to get strong enough to be able to strap me into the milking harness herself. Of course, I considered it an honor to be important enough for Ojo-sama to want to take care of me so. When she was finally strong enough, she would get so happy when it was time to milk me. She truly enjoyed strapping me down firmly and making sure that the machines suckled every last drop of milk from my breasts. She would pet my head and tell me that she was proud of me for making so much milk.

And I did make a lot too. It seemed that I made more and more over time. Master said it had something to do with the way I was completely drained and also that Ojo-sama insisted that my diet had lots of things in it that encouraged milk production. The baby girls were growing up nice and strong. Master said it was due to all the healthy milk they were drinking from my breasts and that made me very happy.

But for now, we wondered what the commotion at the stable was all about. When we entered the building, we could tell that another one of Master's experiments was nearing its end. A girl was strapped to the birthing platform like the one that I had been strapped to, a few years ago. Her hugely distended belly was the sign that she was also pregnant with a horse like I had been. Since the operation where my womb had been transplanted with one from a mare, and the successful impregnation and delivery of a horse from my body, Master had tried to repeat his success with several other girls. Even now, there were five girls in their stalls that were all in different stages of pregnancy with a foal. They were each securely bound and force-fed a special mixture that was supposed to be healthy for the developing horse, as well as making the girls stronger so that they could survive carrying the foal for eleven months… and to also be strong enough to survive the eventual birth of that foal.

Unfortunately, there hadn't been any other successes besides me, so far. But Master was ever hopeful. He didn't let the string of failures get him down. If a girl died in the process, he had a new one brought in and he tried again. It looked like he might be successful this time though. This girl had managed to live all the way to the delivery date and the veterinarian said the the foal inside her was in good shape. To get her ready for what was about to come, she was thoroughly bound just as I had been. The hoofs were already protruding out of her vagina and two workers were pulling on a rope that the veterinarian had attached to the exposed hoofs. The girl was thrashing wildly in her bindings and screaming into her ball gag while the workers tugged and pulled at the rope to help the new foal along. We could all tell that she was in excruciating pain while we watched the workers struggle to pull the foal out of her. In the midst of the excitement, I felt Ojo-sama's hand take mine. I looked down at her to see if this was distressing her too much.

“I don't remember you screaming this much. Do you think she'll make it?” Ojo-sama asked with a little concern.

“I don't know. But, if she does, will you want to try and get inside her?” I asked. I remembered how they had quickly prepared Ojo-sama after I had delivered my foal. Moving quickly, they had pushed her into my expanded womb only a few minutes after the foal had vacated it. It had been terribly painful at first, and yet it made me so happy to have that closeness with Ojo-sama.

“No,” Ojo-sama said with a little smile while squeezing my hand, “I only want to do that kind of thing with you.”

Her kindness made me feel so warm inside and I recalled that wonderful year when she really did make me feel warm inside. I was about to tell Ojo-sama how happy that made me, but something was happening with the foaling. I felt a hand on my shoulder and noticed that Master was standing next to me. He also seemed concerned as we all watched the girl's struggles and the little horse slowly emerging from between her legs.

“Is she going to make it?” I asked Master.

“No, but this experiment will still be a success as long as the foal lives.” he replied.

“Oh.” I was surprised. I had thought that Master had been trying to recreate the success he had with me, but it seemed that he had something else in mind this time. I looked over at the girl's face and saw the desperate strain her body was going through as she struggled hard to push the foal out through her pussy. Her eyes closed tight and she screamed into her gag with the monumental effort. I had to wonder if she knew that she wouldn't live through it all. Then, with a final heave, the horse slithered out of her. The vet quickly moved in to check the foal for any problems while an attendant immediately unlocked the wheels of the cart that the girl was bound to, and wheeled her several meters away.

I remembered that it had been the same for me too. As soon as the foal was out of my body, it was introduced to a mare that would become its mommy while I was wheeled away to be prepared for Ojo-sama to be put into me. I watched the cart and saw the bound girl crying as she was wheeled toward us.

“Hey, she's still alive.” I commented as the cart continued on past where we stood.

“Yes, but her body is much too heavily damaged to be of use any more.” Master said while we watched the attendant roll the cart up to a primed guillotine. “I'm sure she is in terrible pain now, but we'll put her down as quickly as possible.

“She can't be saved?” I asked. I knew that Master had an impressive medical facility in the next building. It was the miraculous place where they did the operation to put the equine womb into me.

“Oh, she probably could, but it would take a lot of effort and there is much to be learned from her autopsy.” Master explained as he nodded for the worker to pull the handle on the guillotine. The heavy blade dropped and the girl's head fell into the basket. Her body was hoisted into the air by her ankles and left to drain into a convenient grate. Ojo-sama looked at the hanging body, then at the face looking up blankly from the basket, and she looked sad.

“Did you know her?” I asked Ojo-sama.

“No, but it just seems a waste.” Ojo-sama looked over at the remaining girls in the stables.

The other girls that were chained up in their holding stalls in the stable could see everything that had just transpired. They all had ball gags and feeding tubes in their mouths, but their eyes weren’t covered up. From where they were, they had been able to watch everything from the brutal foaling process to the decapitation and finally, the hanging body now bleeding out it’s fluids into the sewer grate. With the leather straps holding the ball gags in place, it was difficult for most of their faces to show any expression. But there was certainly tears and fear in their eyes. I wished that I could tell them something to get their hopes up, but I knew their situation.

“It can’t be helped.” Master told his daughter kindly, “Their sacrifice is helping us to make useful discoveries in several fields.”

“Well, I guess it’s okay then.” Ojo-sama gave a wan smile. As soon as she smiled, I gave a supporting smile too.

“As a matter of fact, if the two of you would like to come with me over to the experimental surgery lab, there is something I want to show you.

 

* * *

 

When we got to the lab, Master showed us a lot of things that I didn’t understand. But Ojo-sama seemed interested, so I tried to look interested too. Unfortunately, my acting wasn’t good enough to fool either Master or Ojo-sama. Master smiled and explained again in a way that I could understand. Master wanted to do the same thing again, with putting Ojo-sama’s body inside my womb. But this time, there would be additional alterations to me and there would be a few alterations to her body as well. His research had come up with a way for Ojo-sama to get the air and nutrients she needed from my body, and her wastes would pass into my waste system. So, this time there would be no tubes running in and out of my pussy to connect to Ojo-sama. There would be no need for the powered wheelchair or any of the life support boxes. I didn’t mind the idea of them doing some kind of experimental surgery on me, but I was going to decline since they would be doing something weird to Ojo-sama this time. However, I didn’t get the chance.

“Yes!” Ojo-sama sounded more excited than I had seen her in a long while. Then, the excited look faded when she reached up to her chest and hefted the larger breasts she now had – and still hadn’t become accustomed too. With a determined look on her face, she challenged her father and demanded, “But this time father, no surprises and no weird stuff!”

“I’m afraid I cannot make that promise. You see, I already have a couple of surprises in store for you.” he chuckled.

“You do?” Ojo-sama asked meekly. “Will I like them?”

“Probably.” he answered but didn’t sound any too sure of that answer.

“Will… will we survive them?” Ojo-sama then asked with a bit of fear.

“Probably.” her father did sound more confident this time at least. “Do you still want to do it?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Ojo-sama glanced over at ma and I nodded my head to let her know I would be willing if she wanted to do it again.

“How could I possible deny my little angel?” Master said as he sent the orders to start the process. I thought his comment was a little odd since he had just denied his daughter’s requests of no surprises or weird stuff. But I remembered the last weird surprise that he had sprung. The one that had me bound so that Totaro could fuck both of us and impregnate Ojo-sama. My body reacted by flooding my pussy with anticipation juices. Wondering if Master would have us breed with Totaro again, brought me close to orgasm.

Even if I still didn’t like the idea of doing something that might be a risk to Ojo-sama, she had already agreed so there was no way I would refuse Master now.

“How soon will you be able to do it?” Ojo-sama asked her father.

“We are still working out a few details, but we should be ready to go in a few weeks.” Master told his daughter.

“Really? Do we need to do anything to get ready?” Ojo-sama asked eagerly.

“Yes, but it’s nothing too difficult. If you both agree to this, we can start the preparations immediately.” Master said.

 

* * *

We both agreed on the spot and Master had some of his assistants take us to a room where we started to undergo the preparations. Ojo-sama didn’t have to do much, other than go on a very special diet. It wasn’t designed to make her lose any weight, which was good since she was still so tiny. But the special diet would clean out her digestive tract. We were told that it was necessary for the surgical connections they would be making to connect her body to mine.

On the other hand, it seemed that there was a lot for me to do. After they tied me down, they pushed a balloon probe into my womb and inflated it with several liters of water. Another probe was pushed deep into my ass and inflated. My stomach deformed and bulged with the expansion balloons I carried and it was more difficult to walk around, or sit, or even to lie down.

“These balloons will expand your womb similar to the way that carrying the foal did before. But we are also doing some expansion on your colon to make it easier when it comes time to make the surgical connection to Ojo-sama.” Master told me.

“This much is not too bad.” I replied confidently, but he laughed at me.

“This is not nearly enough. Three times a day, for the next two weeks, we will drain you and re-inflate you – until you are carrying the desired volume and weight.” Master explained.

“Oh...” I was about to ask how much was the desired volume and weight, but my gaze fell on Ojo-sama and even I was able to figure that much out.

 

* * *

Master made sure that his assistants were dedicated to expanding my womb. Over the next two weeks, the balloon inside my uterus was filled with more and more water until I felt like my body weight had doubled. I knew it hadn’t and that I was just having trouble until the strength in my legs would become accustomed to carrying the additional weight. Those days were filled with exercise and constantly expanding my womb for the coming insertion. Fortunately, I was a lot better at moving around and was even able to get myself up off the floor and walk up and down stairs, even if I wasn’t completely comfortable with the weight by the time Master wanted to start the operation.

My body was stretched out on the arched table just as it had been before, and I was firmly bound in place. A ball gag was placed in my mouth and clamps were used on my vagina to hold it wide open. I heard Ojo-sama choke on something, but then she seemed to be okay. Unfortunately, I couldn’t turn my head enough to see her… to make sure that she really was okay. I wished I knew what was bothering her… not that I was in any position to do anything about it.

The expansion balloons were removed from my anus and my womb, as well as the dilator ring that had been stretching out my cervix. Then I felt it… Ojo-sama’s head was pushing against my wet vagina and passing into my body. That feeling brought back the wonderful memories of having her wonderful body inside me from before and I thought I might cum just from the memory.

But the pain wouldn’t allow any sexual release just yet. And there was a _lot_ of pain. No matter how many precautions and how much preparations they had me do to get ready for this, a human body was different than an inflated balloon. Ojo-sama’s shoulders were particularly painful as they first passed through my spread pussy, and then there was even more pain when she wriggled through my stretched out cervix. After the passing of the shoulders, her body narrowed for a little bit, then got wider again at her hips. But, after the hips, there was no more pain from my pussy or cervix. At least… no more of the extreme pain. There was just the pain of the surgical connections being made, and a great pressure from inside my occupied womb.

But I didn’t care at all. I was thrilled that Ojo-sama was inside me again. Even when the workers attached the chains to my restraints and pulled me up so that I was suspended upside down, I didn’t mind.

“Congratulations, you got your wish.” Master said with a smile. Then he told me a few things about the next few weeks, “Just as before, we will keep you like this for a while and monitor your condition. It should feel differently this time since there are no life support hoses running out of your vagina to keep my daughter alive. That means that she now breathes when you breathe. She eats when you eat. And you will need to excrete, after she excretes.”

“Hnng.” I couldn’t say anything with the ball gag still in my mouth, but I nodded my head to let him know that I understood what he was telling me.

“To help you out with that, my staff will be by shortly to push a force-feeding tube into your throat, a catheter into your bladder, and an enema probe into your ass. So be a good girl and don’t give them any trouble.” Master admonished me.

“Hnng.” I nodded again. I had been stuffed with those things before, so it didn’t scare me too much.

 

* * *

An hour later and I was, once again hanging like meat. I didn’t have anyone to talk to since Ojo-sama was inside me again, but I couldn’t have anyway since the feed tube was in place and filled my mouth and throat. But, even if we couldn’t talk, I could feel her every move inside me. Some of her movements hurt so much I wanted to cry. Others felt so good I thought I might cum. I had to wonder what it must be like for her inside me now. Surrounded on all sides by the tightness of a womb with only a little room to move in her liquid filled environment.

I couldn’t sleep at all the first two days. Like the previous time, it seemed that whenever I was about to fall asleep, Ojo-sama would start moving and I would be awakened from the pain and the pleasure. But, after a few days she eventually calmed down and Master said that all the vital signs were good for both of us. Even though we were doing so well, Master still insisted that I continue to hang in that position for the full two weeks.

I didn’t mind too much. Other than not getting to eat real food, I was well taken care of and I knew that they were making sure that Ojo-sama was safe.

 

* * *

Two weeks later, I was finally lowered from the upside-down hanging position and all the straps were taken off me. I tentatively stood on my own two feet with the additional weight of Ojo-sama now inside me once again, and I discovered that I could do it easily.

There was something else I noticed that wasn’t so positive though. My breasts seemed sore to the touch. I was massaging them with my hands when Master came into the room to chat with me about the project’s progress.

“Ah, I guess you’ve noticed that your breasts are sore?” he asked.

“Yes.” I answered.

“That would be from the special growth elements that have been in your feeding tube.” Master told me, “The goal is to get it into my daughter’s body, but since the two of you are now linked, the only way to do that is to feed it to you. The result is that your breasts may go through another growth spurt.”

“How much… how much more will they grow?” I asked Master. I was concerned because my breasts were a good size already and I worried if they might become as large as a musk melon.

“They'll probably be as large as a couple of basketballs by the time we're done.” Master said thoughtfully.

_AH! That is MUCH larger than muskmelons!_

“But don't worry, they'll be soft and squishy, so they won't hurt like the shoulders are hips did, when she comes out.” Master said in an assuring voice.

“Huh? Oh… I meant my boobs.” I said in confusion. Then I was stunned by what he had told me and I asked him, “Waitaminit Master! Tiny little Ojo-sama with breasts as large as basketballs? Will she even be able to walk with such things?”

“It will be a problem for her, but I’m sure she will rise to the challenge.” Master said confidently.

“But Master, surely mine won't become as large as basketballs too?” I asked fearfully.

“Hmm… yours will probably end up being even larger than that. Remember, I'll have to give you the growth serum so that your body will pass it to my daughter.”

“Larger than basketballs?” I was worried. Then it struck me as odd that I would worry about having large breasts with all the other stuff I was doing.

“I can see that the idea of having large breasts is concerning to you, so let me mention this little distraction to help you not think about it.” Master offered.

“Yes?” I dearly wanted to be distracted from thinking about how I might have to end up hefting gigantic boobs around for the rest of my life.

“Are you ready to be fucked by a horse again?” the Master asked with a smile.

“Oh yes! Are we going to see Totaro now?” I gushed.

“Not just Totaro. I’ve been busy, you know. I now have three more horses for you to _ride_. All of them have been modified with human testes to get my daughter pregnant again.” Master said proudly.

“Oh! That does sound wonderful.” I smiled.

“So you are not opposed to getting Ojo-sama pregnant inside you again?” Master asked me with an odd smile.

“Oh no. Last time was truly wonderful. I could feel the changes in her as the pregnancy developed inside her and it was an amazing closeness. I… I only wish she could remember the pregnancy and the birth while she was still inside me. And… I think it’s a shame that she doesn’t see the children as her own.” I said wistfully.

“That may not change this time either, so I may have to ask you to take on more of my daughter’s children in the end.” Master said compassionately, “But I do have every faith in your abilities to mother them into wonderful children. I’ve been keeping tabs on their growth and development and I look forward to seeing what kind of children they will be.

“Thank you, Master.” I said with a slight bow. He did come to check in on the children personally quite often, and I knew he was anxiously wanting to see what they would be like as they grew up. But I could see that they were already developing interesting personalities even though they weren’t two years old yet. But I was the only one. Ojo-sama had been helping me with them, but she really didn’t see the children as hers at all. Now that she was inside me again, and the babies wouldn’t see her for at least a year, I worried that the distance between Ojo-sama and the children would only grow.

Of course, it was hard for anyone to believe that she had ever been pregnant or given birth to the children. No-one had ever seen her pregnant since she was inside me throughout her pregnancy, and after she was out of my womb, she didn’t look like she had ever been pregnant either. Ojo-sama and I changed clothes and took baths together and even I couldn’t see any evidence on her belly that she had ever carried a child. Then again, a month after Ojo-sama had been removed from my womb, I didn’t show any telltale signs either. But this time… it seemed like I would be stretched a little more than before. I patted my huge belly that contained Ojo-sama and wondered if it really would be the same again.

 

* * *

I felt a lot better this time around. Much better than the last time when I had to drag Ojo-sama’s life support box around everywhere I went. After I got my energy back, I asked about going for a run. Master told me to take long walks instead. He said that he was worried that the additional weight I was carrying could be bad for my knees and ankles if I tried to run. Besides long walks through the gardens, I was also given access to the big pool. Master let me swim to my heart’s content there. Sometimes, the only reason I got out of the pool was because Ojo-sama was throwing a tantrum inside me. I don’t know if it was because of all my exertions or the pool water cooling me down, but there must have been something she didn’t like about me being in the pool too long.

 

* * *

After a week of building my strength and stamina up, Master came to get me after I had finished a swimming session. He seemed quite happy about something and I greeted him hoping to hear something wonderful.

“Good morning, Master.” I called out to him.

“Good morning, good morning! It is a splendid day isn’t it?” he sounded as if he might start singing at any moment.

“Did something good happen, Master?” I could feel that he wanted to be asked.

“Yes! One of my experiments was a complete success. But more importantly, it’s time for you to start training for your upcoming breeding session!” Master said as he took my hand and began to lead me back toward the stable.

“Training, Master?” I was confused by this. The last time, all I had to do was let Ojo-sama’s horse Totaro fuck me while I hung suspended by chains from his back.

“Yes. Well, you see… this time, there are no tubes running through your pussy to Ojo-sama, correct?” Master asked as I walked along side him.

“Yes that is true, Master.” I agreed.

“That means we can’t use those connections to guide Ojo-sama’s body into place, for the breeding.” Master said.

“Oh no!” I patted my belly and worried that Ojo-sama might not be able to have the full experience that she had the last time. Then again… hadn’t she asked her father _not_ to do anything strange this time?

“Not to worry! Our doctors and technicians have come up with a way to train your bodies to be ready when it is time.” Master said proudly.

“That’s … great.” my enthusiasm fell away as we entered the barn and I could see the machine that Master had set up for me. Ojo-sama and I had seen this machine before. One of Master’s experiment girls was fastened into it and a long pointed rod was pushed into her ass. She screamed and tried to escape, but the machine held her tight as the rod pushed deeper and deeper into her. Her screams died down when she started coughing up blood… just before the pointed end of the shaft came out of her mouth.

“You’ve seen this machine before?” Master asked in some surprise.

“Yes Master. It’s a Spiting machine.” I said fearfully.

“It _was_ a Spiting machine.” Master corrected. “Instead of being positioned so that you will be speared through your anus, you will be suspended in the perfect position for the rod to push into your pussy and all the way into your womb – like you will when you are suspended underneath the horse. And also, the machine is no longer used to Spit people. Now, it will guide that shaft into your pussy and then into Ojo-sama’s – just like the horse cock will… when it is time for your breeding. Or rather… Ojo-sama’s breeding.”

“So, it won’t go all the way through me and come out my mouth?” _And kill me!_ I wanted Master to be very clear on that part.

“Of course not! I’s purpose now is to help you to develop the muscle control to move Ojo-sama’s body into position to be fucked by the cock coming in through your pussy and cervix.” he said emphatically.

“Oh… I guess I do need to practice that.” I said while I gave the machine another look. It did look quite different now. There was a harness above it so that I could be suspended like Master said. But also, the rod attached to the machine was a lot shorter and looked like a horse cock instead of a long metal spear.

“Are you ready to give it a try?” Master asked excitedly.

“I guess so.” I replied, even though I was still nervous about the machine and I was tired from the swim session. But Master was so excited, that I just couldn’t tell him no.

In no time at all, the leather straps were put on me, the support chains were attached, and I was suspended above the machine. The leather harness that Master used on me wasn’t a lot different from the one that Ojo-sama liked to put me in. My legs were folded back at the knees and straps held my ankles to my thighs. My arms were folded behind my back and held there by more of the thick leather straps, too. The differences were mostly in how the straps went around my abdomen. The harness that Master had me wear was designed to provide support for my pregnant looking belly without constricting it too much, while the one that Ojo-sama had me wear was more like a corset. The other noticeable difference was the gag for my mouth. Ojo-sama would have me wear a ball gag with a thick leather strap that went around my head and had a ring in the back that would be connected to the suspension chains. But Master evidently wanted to be able to talk to me during my training, and didn’t put a gag in my mouth. Instead, a leather strap – connected to a chain, went around my forehead to keep my head up.

“This is what the harness will feel like, when it is time for the breeding to begin. Is it too uncomfortable?” Master asked me while the medical technicians started moving into position behind me.

“It’s not too bad.” I told him. Then, when I felt the metal arms of a speculum pushing into my vagina, my curiosity got to me and I had to ask, “What are the men about to do behind me?”

“They are going to remove your cervix plug.” Master told me, even as I felt something touching me deep inside my pussy.

“But… wont the lubricant all leak out then? It might hurt Ojo-sama!” I worried aloud.

“It can’t be helped, can it?” Master said as he stroked my cheek with his hand, “If we’re going to have a horse fuck through your pussy, into your womb, and then into Ojo-sama, we will need to unplug your cervix at some point, won’t we?”

“I suppose you’re right.” I agreed with Master’s logic.

“Don’t worry too much. As soon as that plug is out, we’ll shove that training probe into you, so I’m sure you won’t lose too much lubricant.” Master consoled me.

“Oh… okay.” I winced as I felt it starting. I closed my eyes when I felt them tugging on the plug. I knew they had deflated the balloon that kept the plug lodged inside my womb, so it wouldn’t be long now until…

“Got it!” I heard one of the men behind me cry out victoriously. There was an initial blast of the lubricant that sprayed out with the removed plug, but it turned into a trickle as my cervix slowly closed up the hole. But it wouldn’t close it up in time… Just as Master said, I felt the cock-shaped probe push against my pussy lips. It had been a while since Ojo-sama had been put into me and I had tightened up a bit down there, but this first probe wasn’t terribly large so I was able to handle it by forcing myself to relax.

“Very good.” Master complimented me as the cock pushed deeper and deeper into my pussy. “This first probe will only be what we start with. Of course it is much smaller than a horse cock, but it will be useful for helping you learn how to use your abdominal muscles to reposition Ojo-sama within your womb.”

“Hnnn!” I could only grunt as I felt the probe reach my cervix and begin pushing through the opening left behind by the removed plug.

“Try to relax and let it push into your womb. This will actually be the easy part. The real trick will be for you to learn how to move Ojo-sama’s body into position.” Master reminded me.

 

* * *

Master was right. I had to learn how to use muscles that I didn’t even know I had. And sometimes I think I might have been hurting Ojo-sama while I constricted her body and bent it’s position to my will. I could feel her moving inside me and sometimes it felt like she was punching and kicking me from the inside. It really hurt, but I forgave her. After all, she was in the dark and only knew that her body was being shifted and moved… then penetrated.

Oh yes, Ojo-sama really reacted when the big cock pushed against her defenseless pussy and then popped into her. And she really was defenseless too. They didn’t just shove her into me, fill my womb with lubricant, and plug my cervix. No, she had been put into me in a careful process that kept her body restrained in a fetal position. Her arms and legs could move a little, but not enough to do any damage to me if she really started punching and kicking. Not only that, her arms were kept up near her face in a prayer-like position. Master said it was to keep her from interfering with the umbilical connections that connected us for food, air, and waste – but I liked it because it made her look extra cute in that pose. But now, all those restraints were serving a different purpose.

Ojo-sama could struggle a little, but there was no way for her to interfere with the thick probe that was pushing through her pussy now. I could feel her squirming inside me. I wondered if she was mad or in ecstasy as the cock shaped intruder found her puffy pussy lips and pushed into her… then slowly fucked her trapped body until she orgasmed. Just the thought of it made me climax again and again. I loved the idea of Ojo-sama getting to experience her orgasms inside me so much that I completely dedicated myself to Master’s training.

In less than a week, I had learned how to do what Master demanded of me. Within only a few minutes of being strapped into position, I had Ojo-sama lined up and ready to receive her first fucking of the day. I was thrilled that I had been able to do this for her and Master was proud of me too.

“You’ve done quite will with the training so far.” Master told me as the mechanized cock started to really pound into Ojo-sama and me.

“So… so far?” I asked.

“Yes,” he explained while he caressed my cheek, “You have learned how to move Ojo-sama into position, so all that’s left is to have the two of you become accostomed to the larger cock-probes until we are sure that Ojo-sama will be able to take the horse’s fucking without it causing her any damage. You don’t want Ojo-sama hurt, do you?”

“No Master! I would never want such a thing.” I swore to him.

“I can tell that you are an earnest girl. I can’t believe that I was so lucky to have you as Ojo-sama’s maid.” Master grinned.

“Thank… thank you, Master!” I said in pants since I was on my way to another climax.

“Now, there is something I must tell you about your training starting tomorrow and all the days going forward. Can you still understand me?” Master asked.

“Yes Master. I can feel a climax coming, but I will try and put it off until you are done.” I promised him.

“Nonsense! I want you to enjoy every climax that you can. After all, I’m sure Ojo-sama is enjoying the contractions that your body goes through whenever you achieve an orgasm. So, I absolutely do NOT want you to hold back. Do you understand?” Master admonished me.

“Yes Master. I… I feel one coming on now!” I told him as the fucking of the cock-probe through my pussy set me off yet again. My eyes lost focus and I made some very embarrassing sounds. But Master just watched me and smiled through it all. Then I realized that having him watch me like this was even more embarrassing. The machine didn’t stop stroking through my pussy though, and I could feel another climax building already. Before it was too late, I gasped out, “Master, what is it that you want to tell me about tomorrow?”

“Ah yes. We will be using progressively larger and larger cock-probes on you starting tomorrow. It is likely that you will scream from the pain. And, since I can’t have your screams affecting the other girls in the stables, you will be gagged from here on out. Do you understand?” Master asked with a kind but firm voice.

“Yes Master, I don’t mind being gagged. Ojo-sama said she liked the way I looked with a ball-gag in my mouth so she used one on me a lot.” I told him.

“Is that so? Well… I’ll have to make a note of that. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I have things to see to – so I’ll leave you to get on with your… training.” Master said as he left.

 

* * *

Over a week later, the Master showed up for another training session. I wasn’t able to call out to him since I already had the gag in my mouth when he showed up. But he came over and talked to me anyway.

“You’ve been doing quite well, I really must congratulate you on your achievement! Today you will be taking the largest of the training cock-probes. I can’t show it to you… due to some rules that I had set for the experiment, but I can tell you that it is a monster. Like a horse’s cock, it is narrower toward the tip and thicker at the base. That means that Ojo-sama will be getting the thinnest part while your pussy will have to deal with the thicker base. It will be difficult for you both, but I have faith in your abilities. If you can take this training session today, you will be ready for a breeding session as early as tomorrow.” Master said with enthusiasm.

“Hmmf!” I groaned exditedly. The last several cock-probes that had been used on me felt like they were going to break my pussy in half – when they were all the way inside me. I hoped that the thing wouldn’t be too much larger than those. But, I didn’t have time to worry about it… the lubricated head of the last training cock was already touching my pussy lips and I was trembling with anticipation. The fake cock entered my pussy pretty easily. Like Master had said, the tip was the narrowest part and I could feel my pussy getting stretched out by the girth of the thing as it pushed deeper and deeper into me. Finally, it was nestled up against my leaking cervix, but it didn’t stop there. The machine had to push the fake horse cock pretty hard before the massive member was able to burst through my cervix and finally enter my womb. When it did, I couldn’t help but scream into my gag. With each centimeter that the thing pushed into me, my cervix was opened wider and wider. The pain was incredible and I couldn’t stop screaming. I was so caught up in my own pain that I almost didn’t notice that Ojo-sama was now reacting to the invasion of this monster cock.

Ojo-sama writhed inside my womb as the tip of the cock pushed hard against her much smaller pussy. I could feel her struggle to take it deep into her little pussy, but it was something she would have to do. Encased in my body as she was, there was nowhere for her to escape. Her little body would simply have to take the cock as deep as it wanted to go.

“Very good!” Master cheered me on, “Even though you have been penetrated recently, I imagine that monster cock feels like it’s breaking you in half.”

“MMMMF!” I screamed into the gag. Master was certainly right about that. Looking back, I didn’t remember Totaro's cock ever hurting me this much. This was almost as painful as giving birth to that foal. In the middle of all that pain, I felt an orgasm suddenly take me. I wondered for a bit how that could be possible, but I couldn’t think too clearly. In fact, my consciousness was starting to blur out. I could remember the process stopping and the cock being removed from my body… then starting back up all over again. This seemed to happen many times, but I don’t know how many. I knew that I was in an unreal state of both pain and pleasure, but I don’t know for how long. I only started to think clearly again when I felt them moving me out of the breeding position.

Just as they had been doing for the previous week, I was pulled into a position where I was suspended upside-down. A new cervix plug was put into me, and the womb lubricant was refilled. I know it sounds like a very uncomfortable position, but I quickly discovered that it was quite relaxing after the training ordeal and I was soon asleep. Before I nodded off, I could feel that Ojo-sama was also at rest and wondered if she was sleeping too.

 

* * *

As promised, the very next day it was time to breed me with the horse. When Master told me that he had modified a few more horses, I was expecting more horses like Totaro. But that wasn’t the case. As before, I was prepared by being thoroughly bound in a leather harness. Chains were attached to heavy steel rings set in the leather and I was led to the stable in fetters. As soon as I saw the horse that they were leading me to, I thought about trying to run away… but it was impossible.

“After I had Totaro impregnate my daughter, the good veterinarian told me that I had probably exceeded the weight for that kind of horse. After all, he was only purchased to be a riding horse for my small daughter. So he really is not much more than a pony.” Master explained as I was led to the stall where a huge horse was waiting for me. “This horse, on the other hand, is rated for your current weight – so there shouldn’t be any problems.”

 _His penis! His penis is huge! I don’t think I can take that!_ I wanted to scream, but I couldn’t say a thing. As before, a ball gag was firmly in my mouth.

“Now, you may have noticed that his cock is a bit larger than Totaro's.” Master continued to discuss what I was about to go through even as his assistants were connecting the chains of my harness to the special saddle on the horses back. Then he confidently told me, “I’m sure it will be okay for you. After all, you took my daughter into your womb not too long ago, so this shouldn’t be all that difficult.”

 _Really?_ I wanted to ask him if he was sure. For some reason, the gigantic horse cock that they were lining up to penetrate my pussy – looked like it could kill me.

“I’m actually more concerned about Ojo-sama. After all, she has never had a real cock this size inside her before.” Master patted my belly as if he was consoling his daughter. Then he smiled and said, “Oh well, it can’t be helped. I’m sure she’ll do her best!”

“WHAT!” I wanted to scream. If I had been able to move at all, I would have run away to protect poor Ojo-sama from the menace that was coming for her.


	3. Good Breeding

The workers could tell that I was freaking out at my first view of the giant horse cock that would soon be penetrating me. I struggled against the leather straps so hard that the support chains were creaking. My futile struggles didn’t slow down the workers in their tasks, but they did look concerned, and even a little sympathetic for me as well. Even though my body had been modified and I had successfully given birth to a horse, I was the only one who had lived through it… or at least, the only one that had been allowed to live through it. The Master had tried the same experiment on a few of his _experiment girls_ , and none of them had survived the process. I remembered the several times that Ojo-sama and I had watched Master's experiments… and I couldn't remember any of them surviving like I had. Even the girls that didn't reject the modification surgery had been severely damaged from their breeding sessions with this huge horse cock. All of them lived with the pain of that damage as the foal grew inside them. Most of them died during the calving process. Those few that lived through the calving process were beheaded and their bodies sent to the lab so that Master could learn something new from them. I shuddered when I remembered the last time I watched the girl being carted away to be executed. And now… that cart was waiting for me!

I think the Master knew I was terrified and knelt down to talk to me while the assistants were hooking up all the chains and lining my body up with the horse's big cock.

“It’s true that this horse cock is bigger than any cock that has been in you before, but I believe you will be successful where the others have failed. There is something different about you.” he said with a confident smile, “Besides your love and loyalty for your Ojo-sama, you are a big girl. Head and shoulders taller than any of the _experiment girls_ , you are also more massive than the girls that hadn't survived this process. Even before having my daughter installed into your womb, your body was simply bigger and stronger than the average girl. I'm counting on that additional mass and strength to make the difference once again.”

“Mmmmf” I moaned in response. I wanted him to know that I understood what he told me, but that wasn't what I was really worried about. My body was now in position to receive that giant cock into my pussy – my thighs were spread wide with strong chains fastened to my legs to make sure they stayed that way. And finally, my back was arched to line up my vagina with my womb. I could no longer see between my legs, so I couldn't see the monster cock that was about to invade my body – but the fact was that I _had_ seen it. I shook in fear at what was about to happen to me when I felt the tip of the cock press against my defenseless pussy lips.

“Mmmmf!” I cried out into my gag. My eyes popped open and I saw that Master was still next to me. He was watching my face and still smiling, but I just wanted to scream for him to stop this. No matter how hard I cried out, all that happened was a moaning sound coming from the ball gag in my mouth. I knew it was all pointless and that there was nothing I could do, but I wasn't afraid for myself. I was mostly worried about my beloved Ojo-sama and what this monster cock would do to my dear mistress's pussy.

 _My only hope is that it is too big to get through me and doesn't hurt poor Ojo-sama. It will probably destroy me, but Ojo-sama should be okay._ I closed my eyes in anticipation of the giant cock entering me and breaking me open.

“All right, I'm going to signal for the assistants to pull the straps to move your body back – so the cock will be penetrating your pussy presently.” Master told me.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ I screamed as I felt the building pressure of the blunt equine cock head pushing against my lubricated pussy lips. The pressure continued to build and I was certain that it was going to break me in two... right up until the cock popped inside me.

_Huh?_

As it turned out, all the fear and the urge to run away – had been an extreme overreaction. This horses cock was much bigger than Totaro's had been, but it was a lot squishier than the training cocks that had been fucking Ojo-sama and me for the last week or so. It was certainly a very filling experience and, as the thing pushed deeper and deeper into me, there was quite a bit of discomfort. But I was surprised to discover that I was actually feeling more pain from my huge tits swaying back and forth, than anything the horse cock was doing to my pussy.

“It should be making it's way to your cervix shortly. I do hope you remember how to relax yourself for that part of the process. After all, I don’t want you feeling any excessive discomfort when the horse cock pushes into your womb so that it can enter my daughter’s vagina.” Master said as he brushed my cheek.

I grunted while trying to relax the muscles in my vagina as the big cock pushed it's way up to my cervix. Remembering the next step of the process, I started shifting and moving Ojo-sama into position. I still wasn't sure that she would be able to take this bigger cock, but I knew Master wouldn't be satisfied unless we at least tried.

“It should be pushing against your cervix now. Are you okay?” Master asked.

I groaned into the gag, but I also nodded my head to let him know.

“All right, it's time to let it through to penetrate Ojo-sama. Is she in position?” Master asked while raising a hand to signal the assistants who were pulling the tension straps.

I nodded my reply as soon as I was sure that Ojo-sama was lined up to also receive this cock. I could feel that she was in the right position inside my body. All the training with the big vibrators was paying off now and I wondered if Ojo-sama realized that this was the real thing this time.

Master nodded to the workers and I heard the clicking sound of the winches pulling on the taut straps. And with each click, I could feel the head of the giant horse cock pressing harder and harder against my cervix... and also my cliitoris. Even as the narrow tip of the monster was about to penetrate my cervix, the thicker, back part of the steed's cock was wrenching the opening of my pussy open wider and wider.

“Mmmmf!” I screamed again while my body convulsed.

Master gave another signal and the assistants pulled hard on the straps so that I was pulled back onto the horse cock in a quick jerk. The thicker base of the horse cock was stretching me hard as the tip burst through my cervix and into Ojo-sama's waiting pussy. I could feel her reaction immediately. Inside my womb, Ojo-sama was struggling to accept the tip of this horse cock too. I wondered... even if she figured out that this wasn't another vibrator, would she know that it was not her beloved Totaro’s cock, but some other… larger horse. I wondered what it must be like for her inside me just now. She couldn’t see or hear anything from the outside world, but she could hear my heartbeat racing and had felt my muscles moving her body into position. And then… the inevitable penetration coming from somewhere _outside_ my womb. It suddenly occurred to me that the only contact she had with the outside world now were things that were shoved into her pussy. My musings of what that must be like for her were interrupted when I heard Master speaking again.

“All right, she is struggling pretty hard, but I think we're good.” Master told the workers.

I wondered whether he was talking about me or about Ojo-sama. At the moment, we were both struggling to get used to this huge invader in our pussies.

“Let's lock the straps down here and let the horse fuck her for a few hours.” Master said as he stood up.

 _A few hours!_ My mind balked at the idea of being stuck on the end of this monster for that long.

“If anything happens, I'll be in the main house getting lunch.” Master told his assistant as he stood and walked out of the stable.

I watched him walk away while the assistants complied with his orders. I wondered that he could just leave to have lunch when his daughter was being fucked by a horse… but his mention of lunch made me realize that I was very thirsty, if not hungry. Despite everything that was happening to me just now, all of my screaming had dried me out and I was craving something to hydrate me. But not for long.

“Here you go.” one of the workers said as he hooked a feed tube up to the ball in my mouth. I soon tasted the nutrient serum in my mouth and obediently swallowed it down. It did satisfy my thirst, but I suspected it was full of the hormones that would make Ojo-sama’s and my breasts grow even more. My own breasts were already larger than I had ever wanted them to be and Ojo-sama had already told her father that she didn't want any surprises like this, but there was nothing I could do about it... and nothing Ojo-sama could do about it either. I wondered if she already knew what was happening to her body or if it would be a surprise or her when she came out of my body again. Then again, even if she did know, there was nothing she could do about it now. With her food source feeding directly into her, she had no choice but to take the hormone infusion that was being delivered into her from my body.

Following Master’s orders, the other workers made sure that all the straps were secure and that my body was firmly impaled on the big horse cock. Then they backed away so that the horse could have the freedom to rut into me the way he wanted to... while the serum was pumped into my throat.

With the straps only keeping me from sliding off of his cock, the big horse could thrust his hips and work his cock a little deeper into Ojo-sama and me, but he couldn't pull out. Ojo-sama and I were pinned in this position by his cock, until the assistants got the order to take the straps off. Somehow, I knew that wouldn’t be for a while.

I winced and cried out as the big stallion reared up and forced his cock deeper into our pussies. Then I screamed again from the reaction that followed when Ojo-sama’s struggles inside my womb were spurred by the big cock working it’s way deeper and deeper into her. I did notice that, even though the workers had backed away, they were still nearby and watching everything. Although… I wasn’t sure if they were there for my safety, or just to make sure the horse’s cock didn’t accidentally slip out of me.

Making sure Ojo-sama and I were mated properly wasn't all they did though. As soon as the stallion settled down a bit, my nipples were connected to suction cups to drain the accumulated milk from my hanging boobs, and another canister of nutrient was fed through the ball gag. But that kind of thing was something I was used to by now. Those feeding and milking tubes would break away and retract out of the stable whenever the stallion started bucking or rutting hard. When he got energetic like that, the pain from my titties flopping around so violently was so intense that I barely noticed the suction cups being ripped away from my nipples. After all, adding to the pain of my thrashing titties, the sensation of having that massive cock driven deeper and deeper into me made me forget about everything else and futily struggle against the straps that held me.

I wasn't the only one struggling either. I could feel Ojo-sama really bucking and thrashing inside my womb too. I was worried that she might be getting badly hurt, but feeling the big horse cock driving into me was steadily pushing me to an orgasm at the same time. Despite my ecstatic haze I wanted to protect Ojo-sama, but there wasn't anything I could do. The chains held my bound body in place underneath the big horse so we were both at the mercy of his thrusts until he was done with us.

Eventually, the constant rutting in my pussy and the thrashing in my womb took it's toll on my mind. Everything got fuzzy and I could barely remember one moment from another. It seemed that I spent an eternity having that monstrous cock thrust into me over and over. A second orgasm came soon after the first one, and I nearly lost consciousness. I don't think I ever completely passed out, but time seemed to stand still for me as my body was lost in constant convulsions of pleasure. My fugue of ecstasy disturbed only by the occasional stirring of Ojo-sama inside my womb – and even that stimulation wasn't an interruption so much as a momentary ripples across the pool of rapture that my body was suspended in.

* * *

I spluttered and coughed when the ball gag and feeding tube were pulled out of my throat and mouth – and I found myself awake again. I was still suspended by the chains and the milking machines were still sucking on my nipples, but the horse had finished fucking me and had been led away to another stable to rest. As soon as the feeding apparatus was removed, the assistants rotated the frame that I was hanging from until I was hanging upside down again. I was used to that position too, so the blood rushing to my head didn't give me a headache, but it did make it hard to breathe until they finally had the ball gag out of my mouth.

“So, how was it?” Master asked me while the assistants were preparing me for the lubricant refill and cervix plug. A few of them were busy rubbing the skin cream into my titties, my belly, and my poor abused pussy. But they left my face alone so I could answer Master’s questions.

“Ojo-sama was quite active. I believe she achieved several orgasms.” I reported to Ojo-sama’s father.

“That's good to know, but I meant _you_.” Master smirked.

“It… was not as painful as I had feared.” I told him while I felt my pussy being opened wide by a speculum. By now, I was quite used to being opened up that way and I didn't even cry out.

“Good! Good!” Master seemed very happy to hear this. “It is the result of those training sessions you went through! I’m sure those last few training vibrators must have felt awful to you… but you see? They helped prepare you for a much more enjoyable breeding experience. Did they not?”

“Yes… I guess they did.” I admitted. I winced as I answered because the assistants had just thrust the plastic probe through my cervix. I knew that it was coming, but they weren't all that gentle and I was fairly sore down there.

“Wonderful! Then, I can count on you to be here tomorrow morning at nine sharp?” Master asked.

“Of course, if Master wishes. But why?” I had thought that they would be keeping me suspended for several days but it seemed like that wasn't their plan after all. I could feel the slightly cool sensation of the lubricant being refilled into my womb and wondered if they were going to let me down as soon as they had finished with the usual post-intercourse process. I also wondered if the cool lubricant gave Ojo-sama an uncomfortable chill, or if she enjoyed the momentary change from my usual body temperature.

I want you to go have fun for the rest of the day...” he glanced up at the assistants for a moment and continued, “as soon as they have your cervix plug in place, they'll be letting you down. But don't get lazy on me! I want you to go for a good walk and perhaps a swim, before you turn in for the evening. You got that?”

“Yes Master.” I tried to bow, but hanging upside-down as I was, it was too difficult.

“Excellent! Then, as usual, I will leave my daughter in your care.” Master said as he stood to leave.

“Master... may I ask a question?” I hurriedly asked before he left me.

“You may ask.” Master answered with a smile.

“Why is it so important to make Ojo-sama's breasts larger?” I asked.

“Interesting... You are more concerned with the effort to make her breasts larger than you are with her impregnation? Could it be that your real concern is for your own breasts?” Master asked with an arched eyebrow.

“No, it's just... eventually the pregnancy will be over. If it is like last time, she won't even remember being pregnant or giving birth. But her breasts...” I tried to explain but couldn't find the words. Fortunately, Master seemed to understand.

“Do not worry my dear faithful maid. All of this is for a reason that I will eventually reveal to both you and your beloved Ojo-sama.” Master promised before he left me to return to the big house.

* * *

The next day, I woke up early to finish all my preparations to get me ready for my breeding session. Other maids helped to wash me carefully and massage the special cream into my skin. They even shaved my pussy thoroughly to make sure that there would be an unobstructed view of my pussy wrapping around the horse cock. Then, the leather harness was buckled onto me and I went to the stables to get bred to the big horse again. I was careful to show up at the time that Master wanted me there, and it seemed that they were ready for me… but I didn't see the horse anywhere.

“If you're looking for the horse, we haven't brought him up yet.” Master said while he gestured for me to get into position in the hanging apparatus. “We're going to have a little inspection to make sure everything is still okay, before we start with your breeding session.”

“Yes, Master.” I agreed immediately. I wanted to be satisfied that they weren't hurting Ojo-sama with any of Master's experiments. I willingly spread my legs wide so they could get all their medical devices in position.

“There's a good girl.” Master said while he stroked my belly and aimed a long probe at my swollen pussy lips.

“My goodness, how swollen and wet your pussy is! You must be looking forward to that big horse cock today, eh?” Master chuckled while easing the probe through my cervix and into my womb where his daughter was.

“It seems like I'm like this all the time now.” I admitted to Master.

“Oh really?” Master looked at some monitors while he prodded at the bound girl inside my womb. I felt Ojo-sama make a startled jerk and knew that Master must be inspecting her very closely now. “It's probably a result of the hormones in all the nutrient that we've been feeding you. It can't be helped though. You will need to continue ingesting that nutrient to insure Ojo-sama's development while she is inside you. I'm afraid you'll just have to bear it.”

“Yes, Master.” I said sadly. My breasts were already quite large and likely to be getting even larger. It wasn't something I really wanted, but I was willing to put up with it if it would make Master happy. What I didn't understand was why he wanted to do that to his lovely Ojo-sama. I had always thought that her tangerine sized titties were perfect for her. I couldn't even imagine her with monstrous breasts like the ones I had now.

“Is something bothering you?” Master asked as he pulled the instrument out of me and got up from his chair.

“No… well… it's just that… I don't mind that you make me look strange with these big cow titties, but... I just don't understand why are you wanting to do this to Ojo-sama?” I dared to ask again.

“You really are faithful to your mistress, aren't you?” Master said with a smile. I could only blush when he reached to my face and caressed my cheek. “I can't answer your question now, but I do promise to answer you later… not too long from now. Will that be okay?”

“Ye...” I wasn't able to finish my reply since one of the assistants chose that moment to push the ball gag into my mouth. But Master knew what I was trying to say. He smiled and patted my head while the assistants got me ready for another breeding session.

It was easier the second time and didn't hurt nearly as much, although it seemed that Ojo-sama still struggled quite a bit. I wished that my hands were free to pat my belly and try to comfort her while the giant cock was thrusting into her captive little pussy… but it was impossible. For me, it would be easier still, on the third time the following day – and it seemed that Ojo-sama was finally getting used to it too. In all, Master had the big horse mated to Ojo-sama and me ten days in a row. Towards the end, I had become used to it and was a little sad when Master announced that Ojo-sama was past her fertility cycle now and there would be no need for further breeding sessions.

I told Master that I wanted to be fucked by the horses more, but he told me that it was too dangerous. Each time we did it, I was losing a lot of lubricant and there was the possibility of causing damage to my womb or... damage to Ojo-sama's body. It was sad, but I agreed that I didn't want to do anything that might hurt Ojo-sama.

Fortunately, Master saw my unhappiness and decided to do something about it. He asked me to come to the stables to watch one of his experiments with him. I was so excited, I showed up at the stables extra early and heard one of the experiment girls screaming.

“I don't want to die! I don't want to die!” she was hollering as her bound body was moved into position under a horse. It looked like the same kind of frame and binding that I had been in when the horse fucked Ojo-sama and me. But the girl that was screaming and fighting was a lot more scared of what was about to happen than I ever was.

“Why does she think she's going to die?” I asked Master as I watched the process. She was struggling pretty hard, but there were several attendants there and she was quickly losing the battle to be free of the mating harness.

“Hmm? Oh, her? She probably _is_ going to die. Her body is rejecting the transplants, so she hasn't got long to live.” Master said while going over something on his tablet.

“Then… why is she being mated?” I asked as I watched the workers tighten the straps to force the big horse cock into her.

“Oh, this little exercise isn't for her benefit. I’m just having this done to get the horse used to breeding with human girls. It’s not something that comes natural to a horse, believe it or not.” Master told me matter-of-factually.

“Oh…” I didn’t know what to say. I had never really thought about whether or not it was something a horse would do naturally. But that wasn’t what I was thinking about the most. I was watching the girl who was still struggling mightily beneath the stallion. She continued to struggle even though there was no escape for her now. In that way, she reminded me a lot of Ojo-sama. I wished there was something I could do for her… or a way that I could convince Master to try and save her. But I had heard his answers to those plea's many times before. The experiment girls were only there to help Master with his research. He had acquired them without any promises that they would be returned intact… or alive… or at all. He had explained that to me several times and yet… I still wished that they didn't have to die.

“This isn't what I brought you here to see though.” Master took me by the hand and guided me into a different part of the stables. We got to some big cylinders that were three meters tall and two meters wide. Each of them was covered by cloth so I couldn't see what the cylinders were, but there were at least eight of them.

“What are they?” I asked as we approached one of them.

“You'll see.” Master said as he proudly opened up the curtain on one of them to reveal that it was a big glass tank filled with a slightly green colored fluid… and a girl's body floating in it. She was a smaller girl... well... smaller than me – but she had some very large breasts even though she wasn't floating to the top of the tank. She probably would have, but gauzy straps around her arms and legs kept her about a meter under the surface of the liquid. I thought she was dead from drowning and wondered why Master would want to show me a dead girl in a tank, when… she opened her eyes!

“Ah!” I couldn't help but crying out from the shock of seeing her eyes open and then look at me. Her mouth opened, but I didn't hear any sound come out. Sputtering from the surprise, I asked Master, “What are you doing to her? Are you turning her into a fish?”

“No, no… that isn't something I'm capable of.” Master laughed at my reaction and my question before getting around to telling me what it was that I was there to see. “The liquid she is floating in isn't normal water. In fact, it isn't water at all.”

“What is it?” I asked as I took a step closer to the tank to get a better look at the girl. It was spooky the way she looked at me too, but that couldn't be helped.

“It's a fluid that is similar to the lubricant that Ojo-sama is floating in, inside your womb. But, it's different in a very important way.” Master said.

“Oh?” I was a lot more interested now, since it might have something to do with Ojo-sama.

“This liquid is heavily oxygenated. In fact, there is more oxygen in this liquid than in the same volume of air.” Master said.

“So… she's breathing the liquid?” I asked. I was sure I was misunderstanding him, since it sounded too incredible to be true.

“That's exactly right. Very good! I am impressed that you figured that out.” Master patted me on the head as he praised me.

“But, why is she in there?” I asked while I looked closely at the girl. Her hair was long and floated freely in the liquid. She was wearing a thing that looked like a metal chastity belt with tubes connected to it. But I had worn one of those things before and I knew that, underneath the metal band that passed between her legs, there were devices lodged deep inside her body. A catheter would be draining the urine from her body. An anal probe would be alternately pumping her full of enema solution and cleaning out her waste. And, if it was anything like the harness I had worn, another probe would be all the way through her pussy and into her womb where it would be stretching her womb until her belly looked quite pregnant. Indeed, her belly was quite large so I asked, “Is she pregnant?”

“She has already been pregnant... actually several times.” Master told me as he let the curtain close back over the tank.

“Then why...”

“Her womb needs to be stretched just a bit more before she can take this.” Master said as he pulled open the curtain on another tank to reveal another girl with huge titties too. But this girl didn't have one of the chastity devices covering her waist and between her legs. Instead, it looked like she had a small bouquet of flowers growing out of her crotch.

“What... what is that?” I looked up to see if this girl was awake and looking at me too, but she wasn't. Her face looked like it was stuck in a frozen scream, and yet... that scream might have come from pleasure more than anything else. Unlike the other girls that just seemed to be hanging in their bindings, this girl was pulling, twisting, and struggling as if she was trying to get away from some constant stimulus.

“She is infested with parasites.” Master told me with something in his voice that sounded like pride.

“Parasites? How did that happen?” I asked.

“I did it. There are three in her now and the biggest is all the way up inside her womb. You can see it's flower coming out of her pussy.” Master pointed out the largest of the flowers as it swayed back and forth in the thin liquid that filled the tank.

“I never knew there were parasites that would do things like that. Where did you find them?” I asked while watching the hypnotic motion of the big flower.

“Oh, you don't _find_ parasites like this. They are genetically engineered.” Master said with a little laugh.

“You made them?” I was amazed and looked over to Master to see him blush a little.

“Ah no... they are created by a very resourceful colleague of mine. But she sends me a regular supply for my experiments.” Master admitted.

I realized then that Master wasn't the only one doing this kind of work and I wondered what other kinds of experiments were being done in other places. My gaze went back to the girl in the tank and that was when I noticed that the other smaller flowers seemed to be connected to that one... or at least, connected to what ever it was connected to. Thin tuberous vine like things split off from the other flowers and were thrust into the girl's pussy where the big flower came from.

“Are they... connected?” I asked as I watched something inside one of the connecting tubers rippling through the thin walls of the vine on it's way into her pussy.

“There is one in her bladder that is designed to feed on her urine. It converts what it consumes into a byproduct that it then feeds into the big one in her womb. The one that is in her ass does the same thing.” Master pointed out the connecting vines and then directed my attention to the girl's distended tummy, “That one is interacting with her reproductive organs and causing her body to release floods of powerful pheromones.”

Is that a good thing?” I asked.

“Indeed it is! There is a thriving business in collecting those pheromones and distilling them for use in perfumes and aphrodisiacs. But I believe that much more can be done with them.” Master told me while letting the curtain fall back over the surface of the cylinder.

“Are you going to put me in one of those vats?” I asked with a little trepidation, but also a little excitement too.

“No, this is not for you. You have proven yourself a very capable maid and you're doing a most admirable job in raising my granddaughters.” Master said with a smile. I noticed that his eyes trailed down to my large belly and a sudden chill went through me as I realized what he must be thinking.

“No, Master! Please don't feed Ojo-sama to the parasites!” I implored him.

“No no no no!” Master told me hurriedly, “That's not how they work. The girls that you see in these tanks aren't going to be consumed. The parasites mostly feed on the waste products of the host. The parasites only last for a few weeks to a month at the most, and then the girl is pulled out of the vat. After that, she'll need a few days of medical observation, then she will be fine.”

“Oh... so these girls are not going to die?” I asked to make sure I understood what Master was telling me.

“They won't die from anything that happens in these vats or from the parasites.” Master told me.

“And... Ojo-sama would be safe too?” I asked specifically.

“I assure you that she will emerge from the vat just fine.” Master smiled. Then he put a hand on my shoulder and said, “You really do take care of her so splendidly. I never imagined you would be so wonderful when she told me to hire you. I'm so glad I gave in to her whim that day.”

“Thank you, Master.” I said as my cheeks burned from the sudden blush. I was about to thank him for hiring me to be close to Ojo-sama too, but a couple of his assistants showed up just then.

“Well, it seems that I am needed for another one of my experiments. Feel free to have a look around in here.” Master said before he left with the assistants.

I went back to the vat that held the girl with the parasites and pulled the curtain open. I knew that Master planned to put Ojo-sama into one of those tanks one day and that there would be those fascinating flowers hypnotically waving about between her legs. Looking at the experiment girl, I imagined that it was Ojo-sama inside the tank and wondered if she would struggle as much as this girl. Patting my belly, I smiled and made a silent vow to Ojo-sama. Even if I was very busy with all of Master’s grandchildren, I would make sure to take some time every day to visit Ojo-sama in her tank.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is told from the perspective of the Maid.  
> Mistress = Ojo-sama and is the daughter of the Master.  
> Master = Ojo-sama's father.
> 
> Please comment if you think this story is worth continuing.


End file.
